Rock Me, Baby
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Edd and Kevin's rival bands are vying for the top spot at Dolly Records. However, their feud is becoming bad for business as other bands begin to leave. But President Jimmy has a solution: Force them together on a tour. Is it such a good idea? Will they work together for the sake of business or end up ripping each other's heads off? [Rev!EddxKevin] (with sides of Nave & JimxPlank)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! If you've read my Rev!KevEdd story, Swoop In, then you know me, Ari! Now I'm here to try a Rev!Edd and regular Kevin story, along with some Nave and Jim x Plank. A story by JuneSummers really got me into Jim x Plank and Nave, so those pairings will be based off of her story The Prestigious and Highly Efficient Academy of Alter Waters (or however that long ass title goes). Anyway, I'm going for a rock n roll story here with drugs, violence, and seeeeeeeexxxx. Lots of yaoi sex to come. I'm not too good at yaoi sex, but I'm getting better. Alright, that's enough yapping from me. Move on to Chapter 1. (Btw only the Eds, Rolf, and Jimmy are Rev! The rest of the characters are regular. Also, Ed and Sarah aren't related.)

Chapter 1  
"Hello NYC!" Edd screamed into the microphone. "Are you ready to rock?"

"Alright Edd cut it out," Sarah said through the speaker in the recording booth. "Less hot-dogging, more playback."

Edd Vincent couldn't help himself. His band, Sucker For Sore Eyes, was recording its demo for the bigwig himself, the president, Jimmy Christenson. It seemed like only yesterday they were playing Warehouse Twenty-Four, a club on Fifth and Hibiscous. Well, actually it was. Lady Luck had been smiling down on them when Sarah Jaud, the executive producer at Dolly Records, walked in on their set at the only teen club in Peach Creek. Edd still couldn't believe that a huge music exec was down in tiny Peach Creek.

He stared through the booth window at their rival band, Don't Turn Around. They'd both headlined last night at the Warehouse and had both gotten the call from Dolly Records to be in the recording studio, although neither knew of the other until they walked in that morning. Kevin met his gaze through the window, and rolled his eyes. Edd returned the favor; he really hated that prick.

"Hey idiot!" Rave hissed at him. "You missed your fucking cue!"

"Let's try this again," Sarah said, sighing. "From the top, and Edd, try and pay attention." Then she grumbled something about not getting paid enough to deal with this.

Edd sneered at their singer. James "Rave" Cute had a great vocals. A great mix of melodic and hardcore, like the lead singer of AFI or The Used. However, he was a total asshole, didn't take shit, and rarely uttered a sentence without a cuss word. That's how you know you were born to be a rock star. He hated to be called James, and had purplish-brown hair and pale skin. His dark brown eyes were like black holes, which made ladies fall all over him. He never returned the attention though, because he's completely gay.

Edd himself was long, lean, and tan from swimming, and also often got attention from the ladies. Being a bass player and manager of Sucker For Sore Eyes helped. He'd been with tons of women, but he never really liked any of them. He just liked to fuck. Another thing that made him popular with girls and gay boys alike was his pale skin, icy blue eyes, and soft black hair. He wasn't one of those emo faggots though. Sadly, he looked like that naturally. If he'd had it his way, he'd look more masculine.

Jim, his twin brother, was a tiny nerd. The two, being fraternal twins, weren't identical by any means. Jim was a foot shorter than Edd, and was often mistaken for a twelve-year-old, despite being eighteen. He didn't let it get him down, though. He had boundless confidence and optimism. Still, he was a badass lead guitarist, even if the guitar was about as big as him. When he was ripping a guitar solo, he seemed to grow twice his size. The pale, green-haired, blue-eyed boy was a monster onstage. Like Rave, he was gay too. It didn't really matter to Edd, though.

Eddy Karlsen, one of Edd's best friends and rhythm guitarist for the band, was one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet. He was extremely helpful, and never talked back. Sometimes Edd found his kindness pretty nauseating, but he wouldn't say that to the guy. He had brown hair that stuck out all over the place, and had always been really short. However, when puberty hit, he became as tall as Kevin.

Ed Hill was Edd's other best friend. Ed and Edd were the two smartest kids in school, but of the two, Ed was the only one who looked it. He had cropped red hair, thick glasses, and lots of acne. He wasn't teased for looking like a nerd though, because he was really tall and could really bash the drums. He was basically a really nerdy brick wall.

On the other side of the glass, Kevin was watching the losers record their demo. He couldn't believe they were on the same boat as Don't Turn Around, a band with REAL talent. SFSE are just a band of hacks, especially that pretty boy asswipe Edd Vincent. He scoffed, Edd Vincent, he'd always been at odds with that little shit. They were both the star athletes at Peach Creek High. That is, until now, because all ten of the boys had dropped out once they got the call from Dolly Records. After all, who needs school when you're with one of the best rock labels in the country and are assured a place in history.

Kevin Barr, DTA's rhythm guitarist and band manager, leaned back in his chair, his muscles rippling. They were all in the same boat, really. All chasing the rock n roll dream. So why be at each other's throats? Simple: There's only one place at the top. He moved his ginger hair from his eyes, the green irises shining at the thought of sweet fame. He was gonna get there, no matter how much he had to shove Edd back to get there.

Nat, on the other hand, was preoccupied with making doe eyes at a certain rival lead singer. Nathan "Nat" Goldberg was pretty smart. Not Edd or Ed smart, but smart enough. So why was he crushing so hard on such a bitter thing like Rave? Well, he didn't know. Maybe his heart was stupid. Still, there's was something about that boy. Even when he was insulting Nat and telling him to fuck off. They always say everyone wants what they can't have. Still, the tan, teal-haired, golden-eyed, heartthrob couldn't help himself. He could have anyone, but he didn't want anyone but Rave.

Nazz had just arrived, yawning and holding a coffee.

"You're late," Sarah grumbled. "If you'd been any later, I'd be telling Don't Turn Around to find themselves a new singer."

Nazz flushed, and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry. I slept in. Ms. Jaud, I promise it won't happen again."

"Better not," Sarah said, never even turning around.

Nazz sat down next to Kevin. The girl was a bit dense, to say the least, but had the voice of an angel. She had blond hair, which she always had in a pixie cut, but lately had decided to shave half her head. It threw everyone off, definitely. She'd been a cheerleader, and cheerleaders usually don't shave half their head or front a punk band. Or have gauges; definitely not a cheerleader thing.

Rolf had been in America since he was a kid, and still had no idea what the hell he was doing in this country. Although, discovering rock had made it a bit more tolerable. His parents had him sent to America because he was too scrawny to be a farmer, and was basically of no use to the family. Basically, due to this rejection, Rolf dyed his hair blue and became an angsty, foreign, emo boy living with his Nana. Fangirl material, for sure.

Rounding out DTA was Demetrius "Plank" Grove. He's probably the most stoic, expressionless guy you could ever meet, until he gets on a drum kit, and then he becomes a monster. When his brother Johnny died two years prior, he'd taken up music and it proved to be an escape for him. Plank used to be a pretty talkative guy, but after Johnny's accident, he completely closed himself off.

Sucker For Sore Eyes finished up their demo, Rave on his impossibly high note (which gave Nat a raging boner) and Jim on a hardcore pick slide, and then the rest of the band erupted on an abrupt final note. If you looked punk rock up in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of the band. Both bands were punk, but SFSE was definitely the harder of the two. DTA had a lighter sound, probably because they're female fronted and Nazz has such a sweet voice.

One-by-one, the members of SFSE filed out of the booth, DTA simultaneously standing up from the couch. Edd and Kevin passed by each other, staring each other down.

"Good luck in there," Edd said snidely. "You're gonna need it to follow us."

"I'm gonna make you eat that hat, asshole," Kevin retorted.

Edd scoffed, adjusting the beanie on his head. He didn't know why he still wore it. The accident had been years ago. The scar was so gnarly, though; he was ashamed of it. Therefore, only his best friends and bandmates had ever seen him without it, and even then it was seldom.

Nat slapped Rave's ass, causing the taller, violet-haired actor to round on him.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, asshole!" Rave screamed in his face. "I don't know where the hell you've been!"

"I know where I wanna be," Nat said, stepping closer to the fuming boy.

Rave sneered, and shoved past him. It was always the same with that boy. Nat always forced himself on him. In the beginning, it had been a bit flattering, Rave had to admit, but now it was just a chore having to push him back all the time. And he knew Nat wouldn't leave him alone until he got his way, which was why he had to steer clear of the teal-haired idiot.

Don't Turn Around entered the booth, getting into position. Kevin peered through the window at Edd, who was glaring at him. He decided to mock the ravenette, blowing a kiss in his direction, and smirking at Edd's disgusted reaction. The exact same thing was going on feet away with Nat, who was winking at Rave and recieving a glare.

DTA blew through their demo, ending on a drum interlude. The recording session was done, and the bands were ready to go their seperate ways.

Both bands, wary of each other, filed out into the hallway. Kevin looked around, noting the flyer on the bulletin board that announced that some bands would be chosen for a tour that summer. He wondered if DTA would be chosen for touring, but he figured they wouldn't due to being so new.

Suddenly, the redhead felt a shove, and he caught himself before he could hit the floor. He rounded on the instigator, trying to make himself look bigger but was ultimately dwarfed by long and lean Edd.

"Fucking watch it!" Kevin snarled.

"You watch it," Edd said coolly. "You're the one who got in my way, after all."

Kevin was seeing red. "You pushed me, asshole!"

"I did no such thing," the swimmer feigned innocence.

"Fuck you!" Kevin yelled as he tackled Edd.

The two fell to the floor, Kevin's knee pinning Edd down by his sternum. The redhead sent a flurry of punches at Edd, the latter managing to dodge most and swing his legs up to pull Kevin off of him and throw him to the floor. He straddled the redhead's hips, and lifted his arm to punch, but was stopped by a firm hand. He looked up to see Plank, who didn't even looked phased. Blowing a piece of hair out of his face, the ravenette lifted himself off of Kevin. Nazz helped the redhead up, then dragged him away so he wouldn't go after Edd again.

Further down the hall, Sarah and Mr. President himself, Jimmy, were watching the two rival groups.

"They're out of control," Sarah said. "They've been at each other's throats since they walked in here. The Greats quit this morning after they got in the middle of a fight between Kevin and Edd. It's bad for business; The Greats were one of our best bands, and I hear Dana Perry wants to quit due to sexual harrassment from DTA's lead guitarist."

Jimmy sighed. "We need to do something about those delinquents. Give me time to think on it. I'll come up with a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edd parked his car outside he and Jim's house, cutting the engine. After a long day of recording and contract signing, the brothers were glad to be home. Jim announced that he'd cook dinner, which left Edd nothing left to do but plop down on the couch.

"There's a note from Mother," Jim called from the kitchen. "She must've been here today."

"Of course she waited for us to be gone," Edd grumbled. "Both of our parents work hard to avoid us. They hate us."

Jim appeared in the doorway, yellow sticky note in hand. "That's nonsense! Mother and Father love both of us very much."

"Oh yeah?" Edd said. "Read the note, then."

"Eddward and James," Jim read. "Your father and I cannot believe that the two of you would drop out of school to pursue something as ridiculous as music. You have thrown away your future and slandered the Vincent name. As punishment, we will no longer be sending money home for you. You will work for your needs, or you will not live in this house. We are both very disappointed in you, Mother."

By the time he'd finished reading the note, Jim was in tears. Edd, not surprised but feeling sorry for his brother, stood up and hugged the green-haired boy.

"We'll be fine," Edd cooed in his ear. "Once our band gets out there, we'll be making plenty of money to support ourselves. We're with Dolly Records, so we can't possibly fail. In the meantime, we must cease excess spending. We have to make what we have left from our parents last."

Jim nodded, wiping his eyes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The two boys went to the door and opened it, Edd glaring into the face of a not-too-amused Kevin.

His eyes softened when he saw Jim. "You okay kid? You look like you been crying."

Edd stepped in front of his little brother. "Don't talk to him. Why are you on our property, Barr?"

"Now, Eddward, don't be rude," Jim tried to interject.

"Don't Turn Around is having a party at Nat's to celebrate getting the call from DR," Kevin explained. "Nazz thinks you guys should co-host it with us, since you guys got the call too. It's only fair, I guess, but if I had it my way, you guys wouldn't even know about it. Anyway, Nat said to bring Rave, obviously because he's in love with the arrogant prick."

"That's not nice," Jim grumbled.

"Yeah, it's only okay when we say it," Edd said, smirking.

Kevin felt a twinge in his stomach when the swimmer smirked, but ignored it. "Be there in ten. We're setting up. Bring food and tunes."

"Maybe we'll be there," Edd said, throwing him a condescending wink as he shut the door in the redhead's face.

Kevin blushed involuntarily. What was wrong with him? Why was he reacting that way to Edd of all people. Sure, he had this smooth, pale, begging-to-be-touched skin, beautiful blue eyes, full lips, and soft hair that Kevin wanted to run his fingers through... He slapped himself; an effort to forget he'd ever thought any of that. He was straight as a steel bar.

Meanwhile, Edd was sending out a text to Rave, Ed, and Eddy about the party. Jim was grinning at his brother knowingly.

"Is there something on my face?" Edd asked.

"Can't you tell?" Jim asked.

"Tell what? That I have something on my face?" Edd wiped his face, trying to find something on it.

"No! Kevin! He totally has a thing for you!"

Edd laughed. "You're referring to the guy who was attempting to kill me this earlier today, right?"

"Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?"

"With a sneer? He always looks like that. I assume that is his face."

"But he kept blushing when he looked at you, especially when you winked at him."

"He was red in the face because I was pissing him off. Quit trying to make something out of nothing."

Jim rolled his eyes, then went upstairs to get ready for the party. Edd snickered to himself. His little brother had some imagination on him. Neither of them were gay, so Kevin liking him was a ridiculous notion. He supposed it wouldn't be all bad, though; he had nice hair that stuck up everywhere without his hat, kind eyes, and a nice smile. Edd made a face; where the hell had that come from? He shook the thoughts from his head, then went upstairs to get ready himself.

* * *

Sucker For Sore Eyes coagulated near the drinks table they'd set up at DTA's party. They didn't know any of the people at the party, and had a feeling it was a joke at their expense.

Edd wore a black and white striped wife beater and dark red skinny jeans with black Converse. He wanted to look hot in case he got laid, and girls seemed to really dig this look. Jim had tried to wear a collared plaid shirt, a bow tie, and khaki pants. After Edd had cracked up laughing when his brother walked into the living room wearing that, he dragged him back upstairs to find him something more suitable. He now wore a blue v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair os DCs. Since they'd arrived, he hadn't stopped complaining about the skinny jeans squeezing him in "all the wrong places," to which Edd had laughed and said something about fashion being painful.

Rave, on the other hand, was really regretting what he'd chosen to wear. He had on a black and grey striped shirt with a leather jacket on top, black skinny jeans, and black Converse, and the reason he shouldn't have worn that was because Nat wouldn't keep his eyes to himself. Everytime he looked at Nat, he caught the boy staring at his ass. He couldn't lie, Nat looked pretty good himself, wearing a light blue v-neck and white skinny jeans. Honestly, he looked like a teal-haired angel. Rave refused to give in though. He'd be damned if he gave Nat the time of day.

Suddenly, a slow song started to play. Edd grabbed some blond and danced with her. As they swayed, he looked around the room at the other couples, wondering for some reason if Kevin was dancing with anyone. He soon spotted the redhead on the far wall, and he seemed to be looking him over. The boy didn't notice the ravenette looking at him, so he kept on staring. Then, he ripped his eyes away, moving his mouth as if muttering something. Edd shrugged.

On the other side of the dance floor, Jim was getting himself some of the punch Eddy had brought with him. As sweet as Eddy was, he knew the boy hadn't spiked it. He jumped when he turned and was face-to-face with Plank. As if he'd have heard the boy coming anyway; Plank was one of the quietest guys out there. Jim assumed the six feet giant hadn't noticed him, but then Plank looked at him and leaned down to his ear.

"You're really cute," he said in Jim's ear over the music.

Jim was shocked. That was the first thing he'd ever heard Plank say, and he'd called him cute. Jim looked up at the boy, getting his first up-close look. He was very tall compared at the tiny four-foot-ten boy. He had blond hair that was shaved to one side and he had slight stubble lining his jaw. His blue eyes were lined with red eyeliner, which made them bold, and he had a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"You too!" Jim managed, trying to sound cool.

Plank smirked. "You wanna dance?"

"I don't think I can reach," Jim said blushing.

"Don't worry," Plank said, taking the boy's hand and leading him to the middle of the dance floor.

He grabbed Jim's waist, and lifted him off the ground. Startled, the smaller boy threw his arms around Plank's neck to steady himself.

Plank laughed. "Is this okay?"

Jim leaned back to looked at Plank's face, and nodded. "Yeah. This is nice."

The tall boy leaned his forehead against Jim's as he swayed around, feeling the warmth of Jim clinging to him.

When the song ended, Edd bid the blond goodbye without even getting her number, and stalked over to Kevin. The redhead watched him uneasily, and looked around for an excuse to move before Edd could reach him. However, he was too late. Edd bent to his ear to be heard over the music.

"Why were you looking at me, Barr?" Edd said loudly over the pulsing beat.

Kevin couldn't answer him though. He couldn't do much of anything. For some reason, being so close to Edd with the ravenette's breath on his ear was hindering all normal function. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol he had talking, but Edd was sure looking hot.

Edd turned his head to look at Kevin's face. Their faces were centimeters apart, and he could see that the redhead's face was flushed.

"You okay, man?" Edd asked. "You don't look too good."

Kevin shook his head. Of course he wasn't okay. He was having thoughts about a guy. And not just any guy, but Eddward Vincent. He pushed past Edd and bolted out of Nat's house, ignoring the hollering from said boy asking what was with him.

He ran straight home, and threw himself down on his bed. He couldn't believe he was thinking about a guy. He was straight, seriously. He let out a breath. It had to be the alcohol. He went to sleep, hoping the homosexual feelings would pass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*tap tap tap*

Kevin was jolted from his sleep by a tapping sound. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking for the source. Nothing was there. Sighing, he laid back down.

*tap*

*tap* He sat up again, just in time to see a rock hit his window. Growling, he got up and opened his window, sidestepping a rock that had been thrown. Kevin stuck his head out the window, about to demand who the hell was throwing shit at his window, when he caught sight of a certain black beanie with two stripes on the side.

"What are you doing here, Edd?" he asked.

Edd looked up at him, dropping the rocks he'd collected. "You left the party pretty abruptly. Looked pretty sick. Are you okay?"

Kevin swallowed. "I'm fine. What do you care anyhow?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know why I was losing sleep worrying about you, and I don't know why I dragged myself over here in my pajamas just to check on you."

Kevin blushed. Edd cared, he really cared. The redhead scoffed inwardly; he didn't care about Edd so why did Edd care about him? Then, he sighed aloud. Maybe he did care about the swimmer a little bit. He thought he could sleep off his feelings, but they didn't go away. He really did like Edd.

"Kevin?" Edd called.

"What?" the redhead answered.

"Wanna take a walk?" the swimmer asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I did come all the way over here to see you."

"You live like twenty yards away."

"So? I still dragged my ass out of bed to walk twenty yards."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hold on."

Not bothering to change, he slipped on a pair of Toms and headed downstairs, slipping carefully through the front door so he didn't disturb his parents. Regarding each other awkwardly, the two boys walked side-by-side down the sidewalk.

"Where we going?" Kevin finally said.

Edd shrugged. "Wherever the sidewalk leads us I guess. Lane? I brought some weed; we can smoke it by the fence."

Kevin nodded. "Sounds cool."

The two walked in silence until they reached the lane, and sat down against the fence. Edd pulled a small bag and thin white papers from his pocket, and began to roll joints.

Kevin watched him, smirking. "Rock n roll, eh?"

Edd chuckled. "Rock n roll."

He stuck one in his mouth, then lifted Kevin's chin with his finger and stuck one between his lips as well. Kevin flushed from the contact, and averted his eyes.

"Don't you need a light?" Edd asked, noticing the effect he had on the boy and wanting to see how far he could go.

Kevin nodded.

The swimmer lit his first, then leaned in to catch the flame of his joint on Kevin's. Edd was extremely close now, and the redhead couldn't find anything else to look at beside those pools of ice the ravenette called eyes. They stared at each other until Edd smirked and leaned back against the fence.

"How adorable," Edd muttered.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Your crush on me," the swimmer chuckled darkly. "It's so cute. Like a schoolgirl."

Kevin looked at him, eyes wide. "Wha- I- I don't have a fucking crush on you! You're just a fucking asshole!"

"A fucking asshole that you looooooove."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

Balancing his joint between his lips, Edd pushed Kevin onto his back, straddling his hips. The redhead was so shocked that his joint fell from his mouth, extinguishing itself in the dirt. The swimmer reached up to take his joint out of his mouth, then leaned down to nip at Kevin's neck, earning him a gasp.

"If you don't like me," Edd breathed in his ear, "then why does this effect you so much?"

The jock shivered involuntarily. "I don't know. Like you were saying before: I don't know why you're on my mind so much these days. I don't know why I have these feelings for you. I thought I was straight, but maybe... I don't know anymore."

Edd's eyes went wide. He'd only been kidding around. He sure wasn't expecting this. The bassist lifted himself off of Kevin, settling back against the fence as he nursed his joint.

The redhead sat back too, trying not to look at Edd. He'd obviously said too much. He'd said a lot that he couldn't take back now; words like polluted air hanging over their heads like a dark cloud.

Edd finished his joint and flicked the butt away. "I'll walk you home."

Kevin nodded, following Edd back to his house. The two came to a stop in Kevin's driveway, standing face-to-face, neither knowing quite how to bid the other goodbye.

Edd loomed over the shorter jock, watching the other's face as he said, "I hope you enjoyed this, because after tonight, I'm gonna focus every fiber of my being into destroying you and your lame band."

Kevin smirked; the asshole was back. "Looking forward to it, shithead."

The guitar player turned to go into his house, when Edd grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him. He caged his cheeks in his hands, and pulled him in, trapping the redhead's lips with his own. Kevin let out a surprised yelp, then grabbed Edd's waist and kissed him back with all he had.

After a while, Edd pulled away. "You're welcome for that," he said smugly.

Kevin bit his lip. "Yeah whatever. Don't be an ass about it. Night man."

"Night," Edd said as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Song is the acoustic of Backseat Serenade by All Time Low :)

Chapter 4  
Nat woke up the next morning, and stretched. As he did every morning, he immediately checked his phone. He had three texts: one from Dolly Records telling him to come in to the studio, and two from his father explaining that he wouldn't be home until later in the week. Nothing new there.

He set his phone down, then went downstairs to grab some juice before he took his morning shower. He'd been rifling through the fridge when he heard a knock at the door. Who the hell would be at his door at nine in the morning?

He went to the door and opened it, shocked at who he found on the other side.

"Hey Goldberg," a pissed-off-as-usual Rave greeted. "I think I left my phone here last night. Seen it?"

Nat barely registered what Rave had just said. He was too busy internally pinching himself because he was sure he was dreaming. His crush was at his door of his own agenda.

"Uh, I don't know," Nat said nervously. "Come in. I'll help you find it."

Rave shrugged, and entered the household, Nat shutting the door behind him. The actor sifted through the couch cushions, raising an eyebrow at Nat, who'd left the room and returned with an acoustic guitar.

"How is that supposed to help find my phone, Goldberg?" he spat.

Nat shrugged at the violet-hared rage case. "It probably won't. However, any good search montage needs ambiance." He strummed a chord, then paused. "I can sing, y'know."

"Then why is Nazz your lead singer?" Rave asked, lifting a cushion.

"I have stage fright."

Nat began to strum softly, singing in a sweet baritone.

"_Lazy lover_  
_Find a place for me again_  
_You felt it once before_  
_I know you did_  
_I could see it_

_Whiskey Princess_  
_Drink me under, pull me in_  
_You had me at come over boy_  
_I need a friend_  
_I understand_"

"I know this," Rave interrupted. "It's a nice song."

"Then sing it with me," Nat said, smiling. "From the chorus?"

Nat plopped down on the couch, disrupting Rave's search. Always up for a challenge to strut his stuff, he sat beside Nat and took the lead, counting them off and the two began to sing…

"_Backseat serenade_  
_Dizzy hurricane_  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_  
_You're salty like a summer day_  
_Kiss the sweat away_  
_To your radio_

_Backseat serenade_  
_Little hand grenade_  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_  
_You're salty like a summer day_  
_Kiss the pain away_  
_To your radio_"

Nat played the ending chord, and grinned widely at Rave. Their harmony had been so delicate and graceful; Rave's gracious tenor perfectly complimenting his baritone. They were obviously meant to be, as cliche as that sounded, and yet Rave completely blew him off. He had to have this boy. Just think of their harmony in bed…

"Rave," Nat said seriously, leaning in so his chin was on the taller boy's shoulder, "please go out with me. We belong together. Just one date. If you don't have a good time, I'll back off."

Rave blinked. Nat was being so genuine. He'd never poured his heart out to him in such a manner. The passion in his words certainly peaked his interest. He could tell Nat really wanted this.

"One date," Rave said, giving in. "But grab my ass once, and I'm out."

"Damn babe, that's really asking a lot from me."

"Don't call me babe."

Nat smirked. "Can I call you my precious Grape Crush?"

"Fuck off. Pick me up Friday night. You better not waste my time, Goldberg."

Nat handed Rave his phone, which had been on the kitchen counter. "I wub you too baby."

Rave rolled his eyes. "7 sharp," he said as he walked out. "If you're late, I'm not going."

* * *

Sucker For Sore Eyes and Don't Turn Around sat in the conference room at Dolly Records, each band on the opposite side of the table. Edd and Kevin stared each other down, trying to will things to return to normal after the event that had occurred last night. Nat was trying to make cow eyes at Rave, but the singer was shielding his gaze from the rival guitarist. Jim smiled shyly at Plank, who stared blankly back. It really confused Jim, because the boy seemed indifferent to everything. Everyone else was spacing out.

President Jimmy and Sarah walked into the room, standing at the head of the table.

"In lieu of letting you work this feud out amongst yourselves, I've decided to take action myself," Jimmy announced. "As you all know, this summer we'll be sending some bands on nationwide tours, and I thought 'What better way to make two rival bands get along than to force them together for three months?' Therefore, your bands will be touring together this summer, and if you don't come back united, you won't come back at all. Your feuding is bad for business, and I won't tolerate it. Any objections?"

No one said anything. Both bands were shocked beyond belief.

Jimmy smiled. "Good. The tour is on."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Song is Summer Shudder by AFI. I've yet to get reviews on this story so guys PLEASE LEAVE SOME! Reviews make kittens cuter :)

Chapter 5  
Over the next couple of days, DTA and SFSE prepared songs for the summer tour. Both of them were waiting for their demos to appear on the radio. Especially Kevin and Edd, who wanted to say their band made it first and hold it over the other's head.

On Friday, Nat paced about his house. It was only one o'clock, but there was so much to do. He had to make sure his outfit would be up to Rave's standards, had to clean out his car, and practice what to say to make his crush like him. Everything had to be perfect.

The teal-haired heartthrob stopped and took a deep breath. He was trying too hard and stressing about it. He just had to go be himself... Actually not that much himself because he wasn't allowed to be inappropriate or touch butt. That really restricted a lot of conversation topics.

Nat sat at the kitchen counter, glancing at the tickets to the musical Wicked, which was being performed in the next town over. He knew how much Rave loved theater and acting, so it was perfect.

His mom walked into the kitchen picking up the tickets.

"A musical?" she asked. "Who are you going on a date with? Barbara Streisand?"

Nat grinned at her. "You are wrong on both fronts. He is a boy and absolutely not Barbara Streisand. He just loves theater and I want this date to be one he won't forget."

Mrs. Goldberg grinned. "How sweet. What's he like? Is he cute?"

Nat loved how he could talk to his mom about anything. She was probably the best mom in existence.

"He's adorable," he explained fondly. "He's aggressive most of the time, but sometimes he's very passionate, especially when he's acting. He's also smart and has the voice of an angel when he sings. Well, a more hardcore angel. He fronts Sucker For Sore Eyes."

"Oh, how Romeo and Juliet!" Mrs. Goldberg squealed. "Two star-crossed lovers separated by a bitter feud."

"Calm down, Mom," Nat laughed. "We're not gonna go out on poison and a dagger. And Edd and Kevin are the same way. They don't want to admit they like each other, but you can tell from all the sexual tension."

"Sounds like they need a push in the right direction."

"Maybe I should meddle?"

"Oh honey, that's not what I'm saying. That's wrong." She winked suggestively.

Nat got her drift. She always did that: She'd say the opposite of what she meant, and add a wink to signal this.

She continued. "When's your date?"

"At 7. He said, and I quote, 'If you're late, I'm not going.' I gotta be on time, if not early."

"Demanding. Are you sure he's not a woman?"

Nat laughed. "Promise, Mom."

"You should go clean out your car then. It smells like something died in there."

"I was planning on it Mom."

She pulled a bucket from under the sink. "You'll need this."

"For what?"

"To puke into when you find the source of that smell."

"Thanks, Mom," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Edd sat in his room, ear planted firmly on the radio. He was really hoping SFSE would get played first. He really wanted to have something on Kevin.

Kevin. The swimmer ran his hand in the hair under his hat. He didn't know why he'd kissed the redhead. It just felt like the thing to do. It also felt right. There was a sort of spark he'd never felt before. The way Kevin's lips felt against his and the searing kiss they shared made Ed question everything he'd ever believed in. Suddenly, everything he knew was wrong.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the words he'd been waiting for.

_Listen when I say,_

_When I say it's real._

_Real life goes undefined,_

_Why must you be so missable?_

_Everything you take,_

_Makes me more unreal._

_Real lines are undefined._

_How can this be so miserable?_

Edd smirked. He got up and ran downstairs, leaving his house and heading straight for Kevin's.

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away._

_Under the summer rain (Burn!)_

_You turned away._

The garage door was open, Edd noticed. He paused when he reached the driveway. Kevin was in the garage working on his bike. He was shirtless and his midsection was covered in grease.

"What do you want Double Dickhead?" Kevin asked, seeing him walking up.

"Good news," Edd gloated. "Sucker For Sore Eyes made it on the radio first."

"Big fucking deal," the redhead growled.

"Aww who's a sore loser," Edd mocked.

Edd noticed Kevin push a button to close the garage door, and he leaned against it. When he was sure they were alone, the redhead stood up and got in the swimmer's face.

"You're such an ass!" Kevin snapped. "Why are you pretending nothing happened last night? You're avoiding the subject like it's the plague, and I don't know why because YOU kissed ME! Why'd you kiss me if you don't like me?"

Edd shrugged.

"A shrug!" the guitarist snapped incredulously. "That's all you got! A goddamned shrug!"

"I don't know what to say," the ravenette said quietly. "I don't know why I kissed you, okay? I was high, I do all sorts of stupid shit when I'm high."

_Listen I can't make._

_ Make a sound or feel._  
_ Feel fine I kissed the lies,_  
_ Why must they be so kissable?_  
_ Listen as I break._  
_ Break the fourth wall's seal._  
_ Gorgeous eyes shine suicide_  
_ When will we be invisible?_

Kevin's face fell. "So my feelings are stupid?"

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have. That kiss ignited something within me. That kiss made me sure of my feelings for you. I fucking like you okay! And this is really fucking hard for me 'cause I'm not good with feelings. But for the love of God! You're sexy as hell; you're like the most perfect human being I have ever seen! Why do you have to be like that!"

Edd raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sorry? I don't try to be hot, that's just who I am." He smirked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point."

"No I got the point. I just don't want to talk about it. I'm really confused about it right now. I'll figure it out eventually, but for now, just fucking drop it."

"I won't drop it. You make me crazy. I just want you to touch me!"

Growling, Edd stepped forward, grabbing Kevin and pulling him until his back hit the wall. He leaned in to Kevin's ear, and snarled, "Fine then. If it'll shut you up, I'll fuck you till you can't walk.

_This is the fall,_  
_ This is the long way down._  
_ And our lives look smaller now,_  
_ And our lives look so small._  
_ Willingly crying._  
_ This is the fall,_  
_ This is the long way down._  
_ And our lives look smaller now,_  
_ And our lives look so small._

Edd smashed his lips against Kevin's, reveling in the gasp he recieved. He stuck his hand up the redhead's shirt, and drowned in the feel of the shorter boy's smooth, sculpted chest. Kevin clawed at his hair, grinding slowly against Edd's crotch and becoming lost in the sounds the taller boy was making in response.

Both of them were startled when Edd's phone started vibrating loudly. The redhead sighed in frustration, and Edd turned to answer it. It was Jim. He sighed.

"This better be good, Jim," he said through clenched teeth.

"Actually it's, uh, Plank," came the response. "Jim had an allergic reaction and is in the hospital. He's asking for you; you need to come right away."

Edd's eyes were wide. "Is my brother okay?"

"He's better now," Plank explained. "He needs you here though. Just hurry."

"I'll be there soon," he said, hanging up. He turned to Kevin. "Sorry. I gotta go. Jim's in the hospital."

"I could give you a ride," Kevin offered.

"I can drive myself," Edd said, not meeting his gaze.

"Whatever, man. Just trying to help."

The swimmer pulled Kevin in for a lingering kiss. "Thanks. See ya later."

Thrown off guard, Kevin could only say, "Yeah. See ya."

* * *

[That Morning; Before The Accident]

Jim grinned, taking in the cool spring air as he walked through the woods. He loved to take morning walks; the air was fresh and crisp, and the town was still and peaceful. He found a large tree, and nestled himself in its roots, opening _1984_, the book he'd brought along, to the marked page. Oh, how he loved the works of George Orwell.

"Jim?" came a soft voice.

"Plank?" Jim responded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a morning walk," Plank said nonchalantly.

Jim grinned. "Me too. Well, I was. Now I'm reading."

"Oh. Should I leave?"

"N-no! Sit with me!"

Plank shrugged, and sat down next to Jim. The two sat in silence was a few minutes, making Jim feel awkward. He decided to break the ice.

"I had fun at the party the other night," Jim said, blushing slightly at the memory.

"I didn't," Plank said, and the green-haired boy's face fell. He perked up again when the giant continued, "That is, until I saw you and worked up the nerve to ask you to dance."

"Really?" Jim asked, grinning.

Plank smiled back. "Really. I hadn't really noticed before, but you have this glow about you. And you're crazy adorable. I would've hated myself if I hadn't asked you for a dance."

Jim blushed hard. "I'm glad you asked me. I wasn't having fun, but when we danced it turned my night around."

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

Jim blinked; was he hinting at a date? "Yes we will."

Plank leaned his back against Jim's shoulder, leaning slightly against the boy. The small boy smiled his way, then turned so they were back to back. The two sat in silence, except this time it was a comfortable silence.

The two looked up when they heard a buzzing. Jim tensed.

"Are those b-bees?" he squeaked.

"Yeah," Plank said. "There's a hive above us. Are you scared of bees of something?"

Jim jumped to his feet. "Yes, but only because I'm violently allergic to bee stings!"

Plank stood as well, holding Jim's arm comfortingly. "Stay calm. They won't bother us. Let's just go."

*bzzzzz*

Jim froze. "Do you hear that?"

"Hmm?"

"It's really close..."

"What?"

"OUCH!" Jim cried, clutching the back of his neck. "NO! NO! I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!"

Plank checked out the sting, which was already starting to swell up. The boy's breathing was becoming ragged and he was beet red.

The drummer scooped the tiny guitarist into his arms and sprinted out of the woods. Setting Jim down on the side of a familiar road, he took out his phone and dialed 911. The hospital was much too far for Plank to run to, even in his prime. He gave the dispatcher the name of the road they were on, and hung up. He sat sat next to Jim, noticing the boy was having major difficulty breathing. Plank thanked God for health class, as he knew how to perform CPR.

* * *

[Present; Hospital]

"After that, the ambulance got there and took us to the hospital," Jim finished explaining to Edd. "I'm just fine now. All-in-all, Plank giving me CPR was kind of a first kiss, right?"

Edd grinned at his nrother, and rolled his eyes. "You're a dork. I'm gonna go grab a soda. Be right back."

Plank entered the room as Edd left, coming to sit on Jim's bedside. "I overheard that you're counting the CPR as a first kiss," Plank said with a laugh.

Jim flushed. "Is that wrong?"

"Yes."

"S-sorry. I shouldn't-"

"I need to give you a real kiss, so you really have something to count."

"Huh?"

Plank didn't give Jim any room to protest. He lifted the boy's chin, and placed a long, gentle kiss on his lips. When they parted, Jim was grinning like mad, causing the giant to smile back.

"So cute," Plank said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Oof, that was a long chapter for me! Make sure to leave me a favorite or review! I'm really looking forward to hearing from you guys. See ya next time! Get ready for a Nave date :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay I'll admit it. Nat and Rave are a bit OOC and I have a flair for the dramatic. So sue me. Um,  
actually don't. I have nothing as it is! Anyways, go read Chapter 6.

Chapter 6  
6:59:56, 6:59:57, 6:59:58, 6:59:59, 7:00

*ding dong*

Nat waited patiently on the doorstep of the large house. He didn't know Rave came from a rich lifestyle. Although, by the way he acted, he guessed it kinda made sense in a way.

There were noises from inside. He heard yelling and footsteps. Did Rave's parents fight? That would definitely explain his behavior.

The door opened, and the guitarist grinned. The singer, on the other hand, was surprised. Not only was Nat on time, he was also dressed nice; both things were impressive. He wore a white dress shirt with black skinny jeans and Converse. Well, it wasn't all out formal, but it was nice for him. Rave was dressed similarly, except he was wearing a black dress shirt and skinny jeans. Instead of Converse, he was wearing Toms.

"7 sharp," Nat said smugly. "Impressed?"

"Hardly," Rave said.

"You look great," Nat said. "Ready to go?"

"Whatever," Rave said dismissively. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," the teal-haired Romeo said. "But I'll give you a hint: If you have things you need to take with you to a musical, you better grab them."

His crush's face lit up. "Musical? As in a theater production?"

Nat grinned at the response he got. He'd never seen Rave look excited before. Rave's face became so sweet and pure, like a child's. He was elated; he'd done good.

"Maybe."

Rave continued his questions. "Is it at the Bellview in Madison? Its productions are divine; astounding actors and beautiful set design. I used to go a lot with...with my mom."

Nat sensed the instant change in the air. "Is something wrong?"

The actor put his skills to use and applied a brave face. "No. Let's just go."

Rave followed Nat to his car, who opened the passenger door for him.

"You're more polite than I expected," Rave remarked.

Nat closed the door and went around to get in himself. "See what you've been missing out on?"

"I have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised," Rave said, placing his hand on Nat's arm. "I expected a shit date at a shit movie and your usual shit behavior. But you're really being a gentleman and trying hard to give me a good time. It's...sweet."

Sweet. This was not a concept Rave was used to. His parents had left him in that foster home when he was young, and no one ever wanted him, especially as he became older. It was weird for him to be treated this way, but he had to admit, he enjoyed it.

"Well, I really like you," Nat said, taking Rave's hand in his. "You're not just some one-night stand, I have strong feelings for you. So of course I'm gonna treat you like royalty. You're really important to me."

Now Rave was really shocked. He'd never been important to anyone, either.

He pulled Nat in for a hug, trying hard not to cry from the things he was feeling. Nat squeezed him tightly, reveling in the way he felt and his smell. He never thought he'd see the day when Rave hugged him on his own terms. He couldn't help but glance down. That ass... Resist! Gentleman! Be good!

Rave pulled away and sat back in his seat, and Nat started the car. It was going to be a good night. The guitarist could feel it.

* * *

After the musical, the pair returned to Nat's car. Rave was smiling, which was a feat for the rage-case. Nat was smiling, too, but that's not really news he's always smiling. He started the car, and pulled onto the highway.

"So," Nat began. "The date: Thumbs up? Thumbs down?"

"I actually had an amazing time," Rave said. "I didn't think I'd have fun on this date, but I did. I guess everything I assumed about you was wrong. You're...pretty great."

He growled internally. He couldn't believe was opening up to Nat. The Romeo had successfully torn down his walls; he who'd made them indestructible, who'd worked hard to make sure no one could get in.

"Well, I know," Nat said smugly. "And I'm real glad. I was scared I'd screw up and lose you. But I totally nailed it, yeah?"

Rave looked at the window. "Sure. I need to get home."

And just like that, the teal-haired heartthrob was back out in the cold. He blinked. Did he do something? Hadn't they just had a wonderful time?

"Did..." he stuttered. "Did I do something?"

Rave felt a pang in his chest. He wasn't supposed to feel bad. Shutting someone out was supposed to feel good. What was he doing?

"No..." the actor said. "I just... I can't do this. When I open up to people and trust them, they always hurt me."

Nat's mouth fell open. "I just did all of this for you! I worked hard to make this perfect for you, and this is how you're gonna repay me? Rave, I won't let you do this! I don't know what happened to you to make you act like this, but I'm not the one who wronged you and I don't want you treating me like I am." They reached Rave's home and he put the car in park and turned to face the actor. "I put all this effort into our date because I wanted you to smile and laugh and have a good time, because I've never seen you do those things. I worked my ass off because I can't see my life without you in it."

"You can't?" Rave asked, tearing up.

Nat shook his head, wrapping his arms around the teary-eyed beauty. "Don't shut me out, Rave. I need you."

The actor was sobbing now. He'd always dreamed of hearing that, but never thought he would hear it. And it was too much. He couldn't handle these feelings anymore, and he was losing it all over Nat's shirt.

He composed himself enough to look up at Nat. Looking into the other's eyes, he saw a side of Nat he'd never seen. The usual goofy, creepy slimeball had been replaced with someone who would do anything for the things they believed in. He couldn't help himself anymore.

He lifted his chin to smash his lips onto Nat's. The latter was taken aback, but soon gave in, fiercely kissing the boy with everything he had. He nipped Rave's bottom lip, causing the boy to gasp and he quickly slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced feverishly, both desperate for the other; Rave searching for redemption, Nat giving in to temptation.

Rave pulled away. "Let's try this. But if you hurt me, I'll kick your fucking ass."

Nat looked like he'd just won the lottery. "And what an honor it would be to get my ass kicked by a cutie like you." He winked.

Rave groaned, and got out of the car, walking up the driveway to his door. He looked over his shoulder at Nat, who blew him a kiss. Rave made a face. He was going to regret this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don't Turn Around were in Kevin's garage working on songs for the tour. It was in two weeks, and their deadlines were piling up. Kevin was pretty pissed; Sucker For Sore Eyes were right on schedule, if not slightly ahead, and DTA were falling behind. He couldn't stand Edd doing better than him. Or his gang of misfits.

"What is up with you guys?" Kevin yelled as they were struggling with a song. "Nat, you've never failed an impromptu guitar solo! What is wrong with you?"

Nat set his guitar down, and patted Kevin's back. "Dude. You need to quit running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I know you're pissed 'cause you can't get with a certain fiiiine piece of ass, but you don't need to be taking it out on us, man."

The redhead's cheeks burned. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Nazz chimed in. "Oh, I think you do. Don't deny it; we all know something's up with you and Edd."

Kevin ignored them. "And Plank! What's up with you, man? Your drumming is all over the place!"

"Casanova wood boy is hung up on the tiny pixie like a sheep to be sheared, no?" Rolf explained, tuning his bass.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"In layman's terms, he's crushing hard on Jim Vincent, your playboy's little brother," Nat explained, wiggling his eyebrows at Kevin.

"Rolf, why do you call Jim 'pixie'?" Nazz asked.

"He is very small and his hair is green," Rolf said. "Keep up, trendy Nazz girl."

"Anyway, we just need to get our shit together," Kevin continued.

"Casanova Kevin needs to beat the Ed boy so he can feel superior to him like when Rolf makes Nana shave his back hair," Rolf said, cackling at a joke no one else understood.

"I think I get what he's trying to say, and he's right," Nazz figured. "You want us to get ahead of SFSE so you can beat Edd and feel like you actually have the upper hand for once. I mean, you've been on your knees for him, and you want him on your level."

"That isn't it at all!" Kevin screamed. "I just wanna impress the big wigs and show them they can count on us! And if we can't match SFSE, they could consider us the weak link and drop us! Is that what you want? Both of our bands are comprised of teenagers, which makes us liabilities. We make a mistake, and we're out."

"Suuuuuure, Kev," Nat said, smirking. "Just let the air outta that pretty little head of yours, and let's take a break. I gotta meet Rave in fifteen."

Everyone groaned.

"What?" the teal-haired Romeo asked.

"Always on about Rave," Nazz sighed.

Nat was red. "Well, I'm dating the guy of my dreams. I'm fucking excited, okay."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin said. "Everyone disband. Be back here at six tonight."

"Seven?" Nat offered.

Kevin glared. "Six."

"Six-thirty?"

"NAT!"

"Fine six."

* * *

"You're late," Rave said.

Of course he was focusing on that rather than Nat crawling in through his bedroom window. Despite the fact that his bedroom is on the third story and the tree he climbed wasn't the most sturdy thing there was.

"C'mon babe," Nat whined. "I just went all Spider-Man on that tree out there and popped in your window! Where's a kiss for your boytoy? You should be impressed!"

Rave snorted. "I don't find late impressive. If you'd come in the front door, you wouldn't have been late."

Someone yelled Rave's name from downstairs.

"Is that your mom?" Nat asked. "Do I get to meet her?"

The actor crinkled his nose. "Sort of. And I guess the cat has to be out of the bag sometime. I can't hide my life forever."

Confused, the teal-haired boy let his boyfriend drag him down the stairs. He could hear commotion below them, and was wondering just what the hell was going on. It couldn't be a TV; it sounded too real.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Rave led him into a dining room. Here, he found something he'd never expected. Although, considering the size of the house and the amount of room, it made sense.

There were at least fifty children sitting at a long table full of food. Their ages ranged from toddler to teenager, and everywhere in between. A middle-aged woman graced in big black hair and head-to-toe tattoos hurried over to the pair, hugging Nat to within an inch of his life.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" she said with a Broadway zeal. "My name is Brandi and I'm Rave's foster mom. Oh, you're even cuter than he says. Rave you were holding out on me!"

Nat smirked at Rave, who was blushing and had his hands shoved in his pocket. "You brag about me, huh? Am I your trophy lover?"

"Shut up," the boy growled, pushing at his Romeo as the shorter boy pulled him into his arms.

A little girl ran up to Nat. "Hi! I'm Molly!"

Nat knelt down to her. "Well, hi Molly. I'm Nat."

"You're Rave's boyfriend!" she squealed. "He talks about you all the time!"

"Oh, I heard," the boy said smugly.

"Will you sit by me?" Molly asked.

"I'd be honored."

Molly pulled Nat to the table, followed by Rave and Brandi. The newcomer sat between his boyfriend and Molly, and followed the lead of everyone else, piling food on his plate as if he'd lived their his whole life. Rave couldn't help himself; he smiled at the sight. Nat was quick to make himself comfortable in Rave's life, which meant he wasn't planning on going anywhere. It meant a lot to him that he could count on the boy to be there for the long run, even though he still wasn't used to the feeling of being important.

"Everyone welcome Rave's boyfriend, Nat!" Brandi called out.

The room erupted in cheers, and the table full of food was ravaged. Afterward, Rave hurried Nat back up to his room before the children could pile atop him and pelt him with questions. Rave locked the door, and pulled Nat in for a hug. Nat held him for a while, then pulled him to arm's length.

"You didn't tell me you're a foster child," the boy said. "Did you think I would judge you?"

Rave looked at his feet. "I don't know. I didn't want you to assert yourself in my life. Although, seeing you do so assures me that you won't be leaving me, I guess."

"It better, because I never will."

"Oh fuck my life."

Nat grinned. "Or you. I could just fuck you."

Rave made a face at his boyfriend.

He continued, "So...what happened to your parents?"

"They left me here when I was little. I've lived with Brandi for thirteen years."

"That explains why you love acting."

Rave laughed. "Yeah, it's not hard to tell she was an actress on Broadway, is it."

Nat shook his head, and pulled his boyfriend to his bed, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him.

"W-wait!" Rave protested. "The house is full of children!"

The teal-haired Romeo smirked. "Then you better be quiet, babe."

He smashed his lips to the taller boy's, silencing him abruptly. He kissed him fiercely, gripping his waist tightly. Rave mewled into the other's mouth, forcing his tongue past his lips to try and take control. He flipped them, straddling Nat's hips and unbuttoning his blue plaid shirt. Once the shirt was open, Rave ran his hand down the heartthrob's tan torso. Nat put his hands behind his head, sighing as he delighted in his boyfriend's touches.

Rave nipped one of Nat's nipples, and he twitched, gasping as he felt a hot tongue circle each nipple then trail down to his navel. He feverishly pulled off the boy's jeans, taking his shirt and jeans off as well so they were both in their underwear. He pulled off Nat's underwear, engulfing the guitarist's cock in his mouth.

"Jesus!" Nat hissed. "You move fast, babe."

Rave grunted in response, making the shorter boy shiver from the sensation on his erection. He forced two fingers into Nat's mouth, who'd been with enough guys to know where this was going. He sucked on his lover's fingers, swirling his tongue around them and coating them in saliva. Rave pulled himself off of Nat's erection, and began preparing him, reaching under the bed for a bottle of lube as he did so.

Nat was writhing beneath him, shocked that this was going so quickly but not complaining in the least. He'd been waiting for this moment, even though he thought he'd be on top first. Still, he didn't mind being on bottom. It meant he got to be fucked senseless.

Rave took his fingers out, and poured lube into his hand, stroking his cock with it and aligning it with Nat's entrance. He scanned the boy beneath him, savoring this moment. Nat was panting hard, his teal hair dissheveled and sweat glistening on his forehead. They'd locked eyes, lustful gazes piercing the air between them.

Finally, Rave nipped roughly at Nat's bottom lip as he slowly pushed into him. The latter moaned quietly from the bite, which became a whimper as Rave stretched him out. He didn't imagine Rave would be so big, and was loving every moment of it as the pain subsided. The singer noticed the pain leave his lover's face, and began thrusting slowly. Nat slid his face into the crook of his neck, muffling the moans which were gradually increasing in volume and frequency.

Suddenly, Rave pulled out, and Nat whimpered a "what the hell?", looking like a kicked puppy.

"Stand up and go face the wall," Rave demanded.

Nat's eyes went wide. So this is how he likes to play. Oh hell yes. He complied, going to the wall and spreading his legs, leaning forward on his arms and waiting to be taken.

Rave approached him, grabbing his hips and pulling his entrance onto his erection. Nat groaned loudly, crossing his arms on the wall and burying his face in them. The taller boy slammed into him, groaning at the feeling of his muscles tightening around him. He thrusted roughly into Nat, pressing him flush against the wall as he pushed the boy over the edge

Nat came first, a muffled utterance of Rave's name into his arm, and was followed seconds later by his violet-haired lover. The teal-haired guitarist fell back against Rave, who picked him up and laid him down on the bed. He then got a tissue and wiped Nat's cum of the wall.

He heard Nat get up and begin getting dressed, and he turned to wrap his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"You don't have to leave," Rave whispered, kissing the back of his neck.

"Sorry babe," Nat said groggily. "Gotta meet the band at six and I still gotta grab a shower." He kissed Rave passionately. "You are one amazing fuck. Text me later."

A small smile tugged at Rave's lips as he watched Nat leave. That hadn't been the first time he'd had sex, but it had been the first time it meant something to him. Nat had been the first guy to mean something to him.

* * *

"Weird-hair boy is swooning like Gertrude in heat!" Rolf exclaimed, noticing Nat's odd behavior.

"Shut up, man," Kevin said. "Take it from the chorus."

"I got taken," Nat said, smirking to himself.

Everyone groaned, someone threw a soda bottle at Nat's head. He ducked, and laughed. They calmed down and played their song.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Firstly, a huge thanks to my first reviewer on this story, Yunnora Lovespell! Means a lot and I hope I get more reviews! Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed that Nave lemon last chapter! This chapter is pure smut, the first KevEdd lemon of the story! Enjoy, even though I kinda fail at lemons XD

Chapter 8  
The tour (which El Presidente Jimmy calls the Suckers Turn Around Tour) was a little over a week away, and Sucker For Sore Eyes wasready with a complete setlist. To celebrate, Rave got his hands on some fake IDs from a kid in the foster home, and they went out to a bar. Eddy announced that the first round was on him, but when the bartender recognized the band and told them he was a fan, they got to drink for free in exchange for autographs from the members. Of course, they were happy to oblige.

However, several rounds of drinks later, free drinks didn't seem like a good idea afterall.

Kevin was lounging around at his house. Don't Turn Around had just finished a new song and was nearly done with their setlist. Now, with nothing else to do, Kevin was bored. He turned on the TV, but was soon bored with that too. Then, he started thinking about how hot Edd was. That wasn't boring at all. And, as if reading his mind, he got a text from the devil himself.

[Aaayyyyyyyy babe what's goin on? ;)]

"What the hell?" Kevin muttered as he read Edd's text.

He texted back: [Um nm wat th hells up w/ u?]

[Just thinkin bout you pumpkin. Can I come over?]

[No my folks r home]

[Ok then be at my house in ten and bring lube ;)]

What made Edd think Kevin had lube? And what the hell was his deal? That was very out-of-character of the swimmer. Not about to pass up on this offer, he texted Nat.

[Dude. Lube. Now. Meet park.]

[Wooooah ho ho ho is someone gettin laaaaaaaaid? ;) ;) ;)] came the response.

[Stfu n do as I say]

[Fine fine put th claws away pussycat c u in a bit]

[HURRY]

[O.O dude calm yo shit]

[-.-]

* * *

Kevin was standing in front of Edd's house holding a bottle of lube that he got from Nat. He still had two minutes, and he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. What if Edd was trying to trick him?

Just then, the door swung open.

"Saw you from the window, babycakes," Edd slurred, dragging Kevin inside. "What, too scared to knock? Bawk-bawk-bawk!"

Closing the door, Edd slammed him against the wall, smashing their lips together. Kevin moved his head to stop the kiss, which only made Edd move to his neck.

"Edd!" Kevin gasped. "You're drunk."

"So?" Edd asked, looking up at the redhead with a hooded gaze. "This is the last night we'll both have off until tour. If you want me, then take me. Tonight. Right fucking now. I can't hold back anymore or I'll go insane!"

The guitarist was shocked. Not only was that the most provocative thing to ever leave the ravenette's mouth, but it was also a straightforward admission of his feelings.

He grabbed Edd's shirt and once more their lips collided. Both boys moaned at the sensation as their tongues tangled hungrily. Kevin turned them so the bassist was against the wall, and pulled his shirt off, said boy following in suit taking off the redhead's hoodie and shirt, knocking his hat off in the process. Kevin then reached for Edd's beanie, and was stopped by a pair of hands protecting it.

"No," he said sternly.

Kevin pried his hands off, pinning his wrists on the wall above his head with one hand. "Yes. Let's see what you're hiding."

The hat came off, and both boys were still.

"Wow..." Kevin said, tracing his finger along the gruesome scar running from his hairline to the back of his head, making Edd shiver. "What happened?"

"Car accident when I was small," Edd explained. "The windshield shattered and a shard of glass sliced through my skin and scraped my skull. It was lucky it didn't fracture the bone. If fragments had damaged my brain, my chances of being here right now would be slim."

"I'm glad you're okay, then," Kevin whispered, kissing Edd's lips gently. "I've never met a more perfect person than you in my lifetime."

The bassist blushed slightly. All his life he'd thought he was hideous for having that scar, but here was someone who thought he was perfect even with it. He gripped Kevin's chin and connected their mouths again, shoving his tongue inside and dragging it lazily along the roof of his mouth. The latter moaned low into the other boy's mouth, hands moving to pinch his nipples. Edd arched to meet his body, and the redhead pushed him into the wall, leaving no space between their heated bodies.

All that could be heard was the erratic clashing of tongues and small moans from each male. Without breaking the kiss, Edd maneuvered them backwards to the couch. He pushed Kevin on his back, and straddled him, resuming the kiss. The redhead couldn't help but remark on how graceful a drunk Edd was as he pushed the boy's basketball shorts and boxers down. Said boy helped him, removing his garments as well as the jock's. Now they were both naked and sizing each other up.

"You're huge," Kevin whispered, noticing that Edd was about two inches longer than him and was probably nine inches when erect.

"Those gifted in height are usually well-endowed as well," the swimmer smirked, sucking on Kevin's neck and leaving a noticable hickey.

The redhead groaned. "Don't leave marks!" he hissed. "So who's fucking who?"

"If you're concerned about my size maybe you should fuck me," he said matter-of-factly. "Unless you're a masochist then maybe I should top."

"No chance," Kevin snarled, flipping them so Edd was on his back. "I'm topping this time."

"Whatever," the ravenette said dismissively as he waited for the other to start.

Kevin grabbed the bottle of lube from his back pocket, and coated two of his fingers, inserting one and beginning to prepare Edd. Keeping his mind off of the discomfort, the bassist ran his calloused fingertips up and down Kevin's toned torso, planting feather light kisses on the redhead's neck. Said boy focused on finding Edd's prostate as he took in the boy's loving touches. He could soak this moment up for all time just being in this position with the immaculate Edd Vincent, but then the ravenette uttered a breathy moan when he brushed past a certain spot. There it was. He brushed that spot over and over, deciding that there was no better sound in world than the one Edd was making, and then finally removed his fingers.

He grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting a generous amount in his hand and coating his throbbing erection, aligning himself at Edd's entrance.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, you're drunk."

"It's wearing off," Edd said, jerking up to try and speed this along. "Just fuck me. I've never been so sure about anything."

That was all it took for Kevin to slam into him. He buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck, tears welling up. It felt as if he were being ripped in two. He never thought he'd be in this position with a man, but as the pain subsided, he began to enjoy it. He squirmed, willing Kevin to move.

The redhead above him took the hint, thrusting slowly into Edd and feeling his walls squeeze him tightly. He groaned lowly at the feeling mixed with Edd's teeth which were clamped on his shoulder and nails which were leaving red lines down his back. He loved every second of it, and from the deep moans coming from the boy beneath him, he could tell he was enjoying this just as much as him.

The bassist willed Kevin to go faster, grabbing his hips and slamming him down even harder. "If I-I c-can still m-ahh-move after thiiiiis, y-you're not do-ooh-ing a very good -ahh!- job," he managed through moans.

The redhead gave him what he wanted, slamming into the boy as fast as he could with everything he had. Edd's moans became higher and more desperate as he came closer to relief, however it was Kevin who came first, groaning his lover's name as he filled him with his seed. The swimmer came next, releasing all over their chests with a muffled moan into Kevin's neck.

The two boys came down, collapsing on the couch, the redhead falling limply the Edd's side and curling up between him and the back of the couch.

"That was..." Kevin began.

"Fucking amazing," Edd panted.

Kevin nodded, lifting himself to kiss his lover, feeling his slender fingers comb through his ginger hair.

Settling back down, he drifted to sleep with Edd's arms around him. Said boy laid awake a bit longer, going over what had happened. He laughed, giving up on calling himself straight any longer. The truth was that sex with a woman dulled in comparison to sex with Kevin. He kissed the redhead's forehead, then let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhh KevEdd lemons :) I did this sooner than I planned to, but oh well. Next chapter is the beginning of touring and I'll work more into Plim (That's what Plank and Jim are called I've recently learned haha) in the next few chapters. And if you've been wondering where I am, well I can't really write on weekends. Anyway, see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay so I lied. I'll be starting the tour NEXT chapter. I'm putting a small Plim filler in here. No lemons yet, though. I got something special planned for that one :3 *rubs hands together maniacally*

Chapter 9

Edd woke up to a delicious smell and a splitting headache. He slowly got up off the couch, groaning at the throbbing in his head, and walked into the kitchen.

Kevin, who was in his boxers, approached his lover with a cup of coffee. "You're naked still," he noticed.

"Yeah and you're now hard," Edd said redundantly, pointing down at the boy's crotch.

"Can't help it," Kevin said, smirking. "Got a smokin' hot piece of ass right in front of me letting it all hang out."

Edd smirked back. "Fine. I'll grab my underwear."

The ravenette left the room and located his black boxers, tugging them on, and returned to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"What are you making?" he asked.

Kevin sat down at the table, presenting a plate of pancakes and eggs for each of them, followed by a bottle of syrup that had been tucked in his elbow.

"Didn't know you could cook," Edd stated.

The redhead shrugged, drowning his stack of pancakes in syrup.

"Last night was fun," he continued.

"Best night I've ever had," Kevin said, smiling at the memory. "How do you remember? You were drunk."

"Like I said, it was starting to wear off when you got there," Edd explained. "Truthfully, I didn't drink as much as the others. I was acting drunker than I was so I didn't sound like a pussy when I admitted I wanted you."

"So you actually want to be with me?"

"More than I've wanted anything, I realized. I tried to trick myself into being straight, but I'm really not. And Jesus, not only are you hot, but you're a damn good fuck."

Kevin chuckled. "I've had practice. Never with a guy, but y'know."

"Yeah I guess. So round two?"

"After breakfast. These pancakes are unbelievable, babe."

The two boys smiled at each other and continued eating.

* * *

[Hey Goldberg]

[Hey babycakes what's new?]

[I'm taking Molly and some kids to the park. Molly loves you, so you wanna meet us there?]

[Liiiiiiiike a date?]

[Shut up and get your ass out of the house]

[Alright babe got a free day today anyway]

Nat set his phone down and dragged himself out of bed. He never knew what kind of mood Rave would be in. Some days he was moderately sweet and some days he was cruel, which was actually most of the time. Nat thought he'd gotten through to the actor, but some days he wasn't sure.

He left his house and headed to the park. As he got close, he saw Rave, Molly, and a few other kids he recognized as Matt, Jezebel, Marcus, Daniel, and Georgia.

"Naaaaaaaat!" Molly squealed, running down the sidewalk.

Nat scooed the tiny blonde into his arms and went up to his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ewwie!" Molly exclaimed, jumped from his grasp and went to play on the swings with the other kids.

Rave took Nat's hand and then sat on the balance beam. "Can you believe touring is a week from now?"

"It came so fast, like you when I spank you," Nat guffawed as Rave pushed him backwards.

Rubbing his head, he climbed back on the balance beam.

"Y'know what'd be fun?" Rave asked.

"An aspirin?" Nat offered, still rubbing at his sore head.

"No," the rage-case said, waving him off. "We're gonna be visiting forty-two cities in three months. That's forty-two different places to fuck in. Do you get my drift?"

"Yes, and I believe I'm rubbing off on you babydoll." Nat winked.

"Quit with the fucking pet names, dick-for-brains. You in or what?"

"You fucking know it babe. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Edd and Kevin had just finished two more rounds of sex, this time with Edd on top fucking Kevin senseless into the pillow. The two laid in the swimmer's bed tangled up in each other, and suddenly Kevin wondered:

"Hey, where's your brother?"

Edd had just realized that he hadn't seen his brother since yesterday. "I don't know. He would've complained about us making an awful raucity by now if he were here. Hold on I'll call his cell."

Edd grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed his brother's number.

* * *

Jim was jarred awake but the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. He groggily pulled it out and answered it.

"Hnn?" Jim answered.

"Jim?" he heard Edd say. "Hey, where are you?"

Jim opened his eyes and looked around. "I-I don't know."

Edd sighed. "You must've been sleepwalking. Well it must be in walking distance, wherever you are, so you can find your way back."

"Alright. I'll be home soon, then."

"Uh...No rush!" Edd stuttered. "Stay out as long as you want. You're nearly an adult."

"Edd...what are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only talk fast like that when you're hiding something. Wait... Is Kevin at our house?"

"No fair! How the fuck did you do that!"

Jim smirked. "Twin telepathy. How else."

"You know that's nonexistant."

"Whatever. Say hi to your loverboy for me. Later."

Jim hung up, and sat up, observing his surroundings. The couch he'd awoken on was a bit lumpy and dirty, and under normal circumstances he would've hopped off of it for fear of germs. He was too tired and confused at the moment, so he shrugged it off. He appeared to be in a small apartment.

"Good morning," a small voice said.

Jim looked up to see Plank walking in from what he believed to be the kitchen. He was holding a cup of what appeared to be warm tea, which Jim eagerly accepted because he loved tea.

"What am I doing here?" Jim asked as the giant sat down next to him.

"I was out smoking yesterday and noticed you walking so I went to talk to you," Plank explained. "You were completely unresponsive and you were muttering things, so I knew you were sleepwalking. My brother Johnny used to do the same thing. I was worried about what would happen if I let you keep wandering in the street, so I scooped you up and brought you into my house. You're a very deep sleeper, y'know."

"Wow that's the most I've ever heard you say," Jim said, sipping at the delicious tea.

Plank shrugged, turning on the TV.

"Thank you," Jim continued. "I haven't sleepwalked in years. I'm glad you found me before I got hurt. May I ask what I was mumbling in my unconscious state?"

Plank smiled. "You were saying yes to a date with me and describing the date as you went on it."

They'd have had to create a new shade of red for the one Jim just turned. "Oh, how mortifying!" He covered his face with his hands.

The drummer took his hands from his face and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "It was adorable, and now I know what to do when I take you on a date. I mean, you basically described your ideal date, so I'd better take the hint."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yep. Jim do you wanna go out with me when we get to New York?"

"Why New York?"

"You described your perfect date in New York."

"I have always wanted to go there."

"So yes?"

"Yes. Anyway, I must go. I'll see you when we leave for tour."

Jim got up and headed to the front door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Looking up, he found the obstacle to be Plank's long arm. He turned to question him, but stopped. The boy towered over him, bending down until their faces were inches apart. He tipped Jim's chin up, connecting their lips in a long, sweet kiss that made the small boy light-headed.

"Bye cutie," he whispered when they parted, opening the door politely.

"Bye handsome," came Jim's lame attempt at banter back. He nearly ran into the wall as he left the apartment, but he didn't care. He was absolutely love struck.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I've been falling a bit behind, so this chapter is a bit of a filler. However, there's plenty of Nat comedy for fans of that, so enjoy!

Chapter 10  
"Welcome to our last meeting before the big Suckers Turn Around Tour!" President Jimmy addressed the two bands, this time more mixed on each side. Of course, Nat was next to Rave, a hand on the taller boy's knee to have something to hold on to. Jim was on Plank's laps, which no one seemed to mind because it was inhumanly adorable. What did surprise everyone was seeing Edd and Kevin next to each other, hand-in-hand under the table.

"Now, I must explain some on-tour guidelines," Jimmy continued. "Some of these may sound peculiar, but I've had these problems. First, no drugs of any kind, which includes substances that are not drugs but can be used to achieve the same effect. Secondly, sex is fine but only in private. No sex onstage, backstage, in the crowd, outside, in front of reporters, or anywhere in the public eye."

Everyone looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Next, no alcohol. Also, no smack-talk about fellow band members or members of the other band, even if it's good-natured. Reporters will take anything and twist it. No stealing from the managers, stage-hands, fans, roadies, or coordinators. No tearing sheets, those are all you'll have to sleep on. No throwing things at fans, not even candy or drumsticks. And lastly, no pranking the bus drivers. They have to haul you around and you don't want them to crash or quit unexpectedly. Both of which have happened. I think that covers it."

Nat raised his hand. "Is crowd-surfing allowed?"

"Of course," Jimmy said.

"Can we climb up on the amps?" Edd asked.

"Within reason," Jimmy answered. "Don't break your neck or anything. Dolly is liable for injuries. Any other questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright, follow Sarah to your buses," he said, gesturing to the red-haired girl. "She'll give you your schedules and living arrangements."

* * *

"Your band name is on your respective bus, so it shouldn't be hard to find living arrangements," Sarah said. "Get on and claim a bed. And please try not to kill each other over it. We'll go over some things, and then you'll be off. The buses are stocked with food, but you may also go out to eat with allowances from Dolly Records. We'll give the bands money which you'll have to spend wisely. That means no buying big screen TVs. The money's for food and clothing."

Sarah handed out the schedules, and introduced them to their roadies, who were loading bags and instruments on the bus.

After everything was settled, the buses left the parking lot of Dolly Records. Their first show was that night in Indianapolis. Everyone was really nervous, especially since word had spread about them and they were gonna have a pretty big turnout for the show.

Kevin was settled next to a window, watching the town blur by. He couldn't believe they were on tour. Finally. He'd always wanted to make it big and this was his chance.

He jumped when Nat started shaking him and singing "Wheels on the Bus."

"Dude!" Kevin shrieked, pushing the giggling idiot away.

"The temper on the redhead gets me down!" Nat sang to the melody. "Gets me down, gets me down!"

Everyone laughed as Kevin punched Nat in the arm.

"So what's up with you, mopey?" Nat said once he'd stopped laughing. "Missing your bae already?"

The redhead glared. "I was just thinking about how cool it is now that we're on tour living the dream. And don't say bae. It's stupid."

"Whatever you say bae."

"Shut it!"

* * *

The buses reached Indianapolis, and the two bands checked into a hotel to get ready for the concert. Edd immediately grabbed Kevin's arm and steered him toward his room.

"What's up?" Kevin asked as the door closed behind him.

Edd licked his lips and shoved Kevin against the door. "I've been on a bus for five fucking hours. I need you. Now."

He latched on to the redhead's neck, making the other gasp as he moved to his lips. They clung to each other, seeking the warmth of the other as their tongues tangled desperately. Kevin guided them back to the bed, and Edd turned them so the jock was on his back.

Clothes were quickly discarded and the swimmer was kissing and sucking his way down his lover's stomach, the latter mewling and gripping the soft ebony hair as he neared his prize. The guitarist moaned loudly when Edd's lips latched on to his erection.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kevin hissed when the swimmer's mouth left his throbbing cock, and sat up. Edd opened the door, revealing Nat, who was taking note of the situation and wagging his eyebrows at a flushed Kevin.

"What the fuck do you want?" Edd growled at Nat. "We were busy."

Said guitarist looked the bassist up and down, obviously impressed. "Oh, I bet you were. Damn Kevin. You're lucky. Anyways, we need to be down at the venue for sound check. So sadly, you have to put your clothes back on."

He left the room, and Edd planted a sloppy kiss on his lover's lips. "When the show's over, I'm gonna fuck you to within an inch of your life."

"Oh shit," Kevin gasped.

* * *

Sucker For Sore Eyes went second on the first night, mostly because they had a bigger fanbase already, but don't mention that to Kevin. Said redhead was backstage watching his lover play. Man, did he have a nice, firm ass.

"Man, he has a perfect ass," a voice said, startling him.

Kevin turned to Nat. "You better not be referring to Edd, you cock-blocker."

Nat threw up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, dude. That wasn't my fault. But sorry anyway. And I was referring to my snook'ums, but now that you mention it, Edd is fucking fine. Ever consider a threesome?"

"Ever consider my foot in your ass?"

"I'd prefer a penis."

"CAN'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Nat ran away, having poked the bear too much. Kevin, on the other hand, realized he just screamed that pretty loud. Even over the speakers, Edd had heard him. Jim went into a guitar solo, which was pretty badass, and the swimmer beckoned Kevin forward. He set his bass down as Kevin approached, and marched him up to the audience.

The audience seemed to lean in, wondering what the gorgeous ravenette was up to. The redhead wondered that as well as he was grabbed and pulled against Edd. Said male smashed his lips to his, and the crowd erupted as the two made out onstage.

The two seperated, and Kevin saw Nat run on stage and try to do the same to Rave, who pushed him off. The audience laughed as Nat whined, "But Edd did it!" Kevin grabbed Nat by the wrist and dragged him offstage as the song resumed. He looked at the bassist, who gave him a wink back.

You could hear the crowd chanting, "KevEdd! KevEdd! KevEdd!"

* * *

"What was that?" Kevin asked Edd as he left the stage.

"A spectacle," Edd said, smirking. "See you in my room, pumpkin."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry this took kind of long. Don't have computer access on the weekend but I wrote 7 NEW CHAPTERS. I've never been so exhausted =.= Anyways, updates every day this week. Review, favorite, follow! Love you guys.

Chapter 11

Kevin entered Edd's suite, and was instantly swept into a searing kiss.

"No foreplay, just get naked and lay down," Edd said huskily. "I can't wait any longer."

Kevin shivered at how the ravenette's voice sounded, and did as he said, removing his clothes. He laid down, feeling Edd (naked in all his glory) climb atop him, placing a bottle of lube next to them on the bed. He started preparing the redhead, whose eyes were trailing down the lean swimmer's body. Man, was he lucky. Edd was like a fallen angel: perfect as hell and a bad motherfucker to beat.

Edd rubbed lube on his throbbing erection, and slammed into his lover, satisfied from the cry that left the redhead's lips. He really liked seeing Kevin squirm beneath him. The two had a sort of power struggle, and being on top made his ego swell. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, absorbing his lover's mewls as he pounded into him relentlessly.

"E-Edd," Kevin gasped. "Jesus! Fuck!"

"Kevin," Edd growled as he fell over the edge.

The guitarist came all over their stomachs when he felt the bassist fill him. The two laid there until Edd fell sideways on the bed.

"Man, there's no way you're human," Kevin panted.

"I'm not," Edd said, smirking at the redhead. "I'm the boogeyman. You should be scared, babe."

"The boogeyman's a fucking sex god," Kevin laughed.

"I know," the swimmer said smugly. "You can leave now. You have a room."

"But I wanna stay and cuddle with you like a pussy. Pop in a movie."

"Nah. I'm beat."

Kevin glared. "Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole? We just fucked and now you're gonna kick me out?"

"Basically. I know you're slow but you can't be _that_ slow."

"Is this all we are? Fuck buddies?"

Edd shrugged.

Kevin started getting dressed. "Whatever, man. I'm out. Don't come back to me until you deflate that head of yours, Double Dipshit."

Edd scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the reporters gathered at Dolly Records were pounding at Jimmy's skull. Making such a scene at their very first show! The nerve of Edd! He obviously didn't count on the media jumping right on it.

Jimmy groaned, rubbing his temples as he saw Sarah walk in.

"I got the thing," she said, placing it in front of him.

He took it, and walked to the entrance of the building. The reporters swarmed the door, and was met with a face-full of ear-piercing air horn. They screamed at scattered.

"Vultures," he grumbled as he handed the air horn back to Sarah.

* * *

The next day the two bands were back on the road. Except Nat had opted to switch places with Edd for today, as the bassist had unfinished business.

Kevin was shocked to see Edd lounging in Nat's bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The ravenette sighed, setting down the book he'd been reading. "Look, Kev, I'm, uh, sorry or whatever. I was a total piece of shit last night. I like you, but being with you scares me. I'm not good with relationships."

"With chicks," Kevin finished. "I'm a guy."

"Valid point," Edd nodded.

"So how about you and me go somewhere when we get to the next town?" the redhead asked sheepishly.

"Well my stars is Kevin asking me on a date?" Edd joked in a southern-belle voice. "Heavens to Betsy I would love to."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "So yeah?"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna hold your hand. I'm not like that, pussy."

"Whatever. I'll make you, bitch."

"I'd loooove to see you try."

Kevin climbed up into the bed above his, meeting Edd in a hot kiss.

"Alright boys!" Nazz interrupted. "Let's bring the testosterone down a notch. We got pizza up front."

"Not hungry," the two said, eying each other.

"You two look pretty hungry to me," she muttered as she walked away.

* * *

They stopped at a gas station about halfway into the ride. All the members of DTA immediately hopped off; there bus had become too crowded what with Edd and Kevin going at it in the back. Nazz immediately went to use the bathroom because she refused to use the one on the bus. Rolf laid out on the sun-bathed sidewalk, remarking on "how refreshing the pavement was like when the pigs lay out in the mud" as locals gave him weird looks.

Plank stretched, wondering where Jim was. As if on cue, the small boy jumped of the SFSE bus and ran into the store. A small smile tugging at his lips, he started after him.

Inside, Jim had grabbed an armful of snacks for the road. Mother and Father never allowed him to consume such unhealthy items, and he felt like being rebellious. He slapped them on the counter, smiling to the cashier, whose eyebrow was raised.

"Um..." she started. "Where are your folks, kid?"

"Excuse me?" Jim growled. "I'm nearly eighteen! And I'm touring with my band! Sucker For Sore Eyes? Maybe you've heard of us."

"Whatever kid," she sighed. "That'll be $17.88."

He dug into his wallet for the money, when he heard a hand slap the counter. He looked up to see Plank, who'd placed a twenty on the counter.

"I got it," the giant said, grinning down at the tiny guitarist.

"No, Plank, I couldn't ask you to do that," Jim said, blushing slightly.

"I'm doing anyway," he said, pocketing the change and grabbing the bag of snacks. "Let's go eat these on your bus. Our bus is... contaminated."

Jim chuckled knowingly, following Plank outside. Nazz and Rolf boarded the SFSE bus as well, and were replaced with Nat and Rave, who'd also been doing their fair share of being unbearable. The members of SFSE, though, were more tolerating.

Needless to say, the driver for the Don't Turn Around bus felt the need to pursue a new career.

* * *

They pulled up to a hotel near the venue in Columbus, Ohio. Everyone settled in to their rooms, and most, because there were five hours till they had to report to the venue, went straight to bed.

Except for two: Kevin and Edd.

"So where the fuck are we supposed to seek enjoyment in Columbus, Ohio?" Edd asked, who was on his knees behind Kevin on the bed giving the redhead the massage of his life. He owed the boy that much considering he'd been relentlessly fucking Kevin the whole ride over.

The jock wasn't too pleased that the swimmer had topped him the entire time. Or that he basically cheated using handcuffs to pin him so he wouldn't argue. Edd was a real sociopath sometimes, but he was damn good in bed and Kevin believed that kind of made up for it.

Either way, he was sore all over having been fucked on-and-off for close to ten hours. The massage was Kevin's idea of recompense. And the fact that Edd was naked except for one of Nazz's miniskirts was just a bonus.

The redhead took out his phone, searching the local area for anything to do. "How about a movie?"

Edd never liked movies. He found them to be a waste of time. However, he could think of one way this could be enjoyable. He smirked evilly.

"Alright, a movie," he said huskily, licking the shell of Kevin's ear. "But it has to have plenty of explosions. Start looking something up while I finish your massage."

The redhead groaned as he felt Edd's hot mouth on his ear. In fact, he hadn't even registered what the swimmer had said.

Before he could ask "are you having a seizure or something," Edd was thrown on his back. He felt the skirt get ripped off his body, and smirked as he pictured Nazz if she ever found out about it.

Kevin smashed his mouth to Edd's, hearing the swimmer groan in excitement. He grabbed the redhead's shirt, jerking them both to their feet. Kevin attached himself to his throat as he stripped his boyfriend and grabbed his already hard shaft. The jock slammed his lover into the wall behind him, turning him so he faced it and got down on his knees. He ran his tongue down that lean back, feeling the contours of the muscles on that sinful swimmer's body.

He felt himself be pushed back by the devil himself, feeling himself get pinned to the plush carpet. They stared each other down for the longest time just feeling each other's presence. Every now and then, Edd would suck and nip at his bottom lip teasingly, and eventually Kevin's animal instincts took over.

The redhead slammed the ravenette on his back, the latter spitting in his face to catch him off guard. The spit was soon rubbed off as his face was buried in the carpet. He growled, wrapping his legs around Edd's waist and throwing him off.

It was pretty normal for the boys to fight each other to be on top. They were two alphas after all. However this time, they were getting a tad vicious even for them. Eventually, though, Edd had had his fun with the redhead and let himself be pinned. He had better things planned for when they went to the movies.

Kevin dragged Edd up by his arms, throwing him onto the bed and ravaging his chest. The swimmer was practically purring at not only the pleasurable touches from his Pumpkin, but also the mischief he had planned for them on their date.

"Just suck me off, babe," he said as he watched Kevin drift down his stomach. "We gotta get going."

"You're the biggest control freak," the redhead growled. "I had to let you have your way with me all the way here. It's my turn."

With that, Kevin slammed into Edd without any preparation and had his way. And, boy, was it a great feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by a VladxHenry fanfic. I can't remember the name, but that pairing is killer. X)

Chapter 12  
Edd and Kevin were walking to the movie theater. Conveniently, the theater was right around the corner from the hotel. Still, even in that small window of time, a couple fans caught them. They said they'd be at the show and really love "KevEdd." Edd couldn't help but scoff. They had a ship name. Good grief.

"So where are you guys going?" one asked.

"Can we come?" another added.

"Actually, I'm about to go fuck Kevin till he can't even hold his guitar, so if you'll excuse us," Edd hissed, dragging his boyfriend away.

"Jeez, Edd, could you be any more of a prick?" the redhead teased.

"Yes, would you like to see?" the swimmer asked as they walked into the theater.

"Maybe later."

They got tickets to some action flick, and proceeded to the concessions stand. They each got a soda and a bucket of popcorn, Edd also grabbing some Pop Rox, smirking at Kevin when he asked him why. The redhead couldn't even fathom why a movie theater would even have Pop Rox. Screening rooms are supposed to be quiet.

The movie had begun when they entered, and Edd gave a satisfied chuckle when he noticed that there were barely any people in the room. They were also all in the front for some reason, but he didn't care why. He dragged Kevin up to the very back row, and sat them down.

"Hey babe," he said, leaning close so he could be heard over the explosions.

Kevin glanced at him. "Hmm?"

"Ever fool around in a theater?"

"Say what now?"

"You heard me, Pumpkin."

"I, uh, haven't. There's people."

"So what?"

"Dude, no way. We're not fooling around in here."

"Aww, so you pick now to be a good boy? C'mon. They're all down front and this movie's loud as hell. Be a bad boy and I'll give you a treat."

Edd turned Kevin's head and kissed his long and slow, filled with a passion he knew his Pumpkin wouldn't be able to resist. ***He pulled away, sprinkling some Pop Rox into his mouth and latching back on to the boy. Kevin moaned low in his throat when he felt the crackling candy on Edd's tongue.*** Between them, they ate the candy, and Edd straddled the boy's hips, sucking on his neck the way he knew Kevin liked. The redhead clamped his hand over his mouth to silence his moans.

The bassist dropped to his knees between the guitarist's legs, and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his erection, which was already fully hard.

"Wow, babe," Edd smirked. "Easily excited or is it just me?"

"Shut up," Kevin hissed.

Edd licked around the head of his penis, lowering his head down, taking in all of the redhead's erection. Kevin didn't know for the life of him how the boy did that, and even further questioned his boyfriend's humanity. He whined when he felt the swimmer's mouth leave him, and the movie's sound kept him from hearing Edd take the Pop Rox packet out of his pocket.

He sprinkled more in his mouth, and reattached himself to Kevin's throbbing erection. The jock, forgetting where they were, let out a high-pitched keen. Neither boy saw or cared when people started to look over their shoulders. Kevin had never felt anything better than the crackling sensation on his penis and the wet warmth of Edd's talented mouth. Soon, he spilled into his lover's mouth, Edd swallowing the candy and Kevin's cum. He sat up in his chair, watching with a snide smirk as the redhead hurriedly zipped his pants.

"How was that?" Edd asked, crossing his legs on the back of the seat in front of him.

"You're fucking Satan, and I love it," Kevin said through clenched teeth.

He took the ravenette's hand, lacing their fingers together. He noted Edd's defiant snort, but the boy didn't pull away. One look into those crystal blue eyes, and Kevin knew he loved Edd. And Edd loved him, even if he wouldn't say it.

They sat through the rest of the movie laughing at the shocked faces of the movie-goers who'd figured out what was happening.

Author's Note: I starred a part above with ** because in real life, I actually want to try this. Just a fun fact about me lol


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I'm sure Columbus, Ohio is a great place so do not be offended by how I write Rave's comments about it. Just being in character. Also, I don't know what your malls are like, this mall is inspired by the one near where I live. I've seen a lot of comments of praise for my Nave scenes, so this is for you people. Another Nave date tiiiiime!

Chapter 13  
*4:00 Four hours till arrival time*

Rave was never the person you wanted to wake up in the morning. Unless you had a death wish, or were Nat.

"Rise and shine, baby," Nat said, jumping on Rave's bed. "I'm taking you somewhere today."

Rave, hair disheveled and eyes murderous, grabbed the switchblade he kept in his bag and pointed it at his lover. "Goldberg, unless you want to die, GET THE FUCK OFF MY BED!"

It was then that the guitarist found out why not to wake Rave up. Ever.

He scrambled to safety, tripping over himself and falling face first to the floor. Rave plopped back down, and Nat crawled to Rave's side, calmly taking the switchblade from his hand and placing it far away.

"Baby Doll," Nat cooed, stroking his boyfriend's face gently. "Please come play with me?"

The latter boy gave him a look that could kill. "No."

"Please?" the guitarist begged. "I'll buy you something pretty."

Rave was never one to turn down a chance to go shopping if it was offered. "Like clothes?"

Nat grinned, and nodded. "Anything you want baby. Er, within reason of course. I need to eat y'know. I'm a real skinny thing." He patted his stomach.

The singer's resolve crumbled. "Fine. Let's go explore this shithole, shall we?"

The guitarist jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! Get dressed babycakes, I'll just watch TV while I wait."

Rave got out of bed, and was followed by Nat who jumped into the bed. The actor smirked at his boyfriend, who'd made himself comfortable, and grabbed his bag, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

*5:00 Three hours till arrival time*

Eventually the pair found the mall. Nat noted how this mall was much cooler back where they were from, and Rave didn't give two fucks as usual.

"Wanna grab a bite?" Nat asked, taking Rave's hand.

The actor didn't really feel like fighting him, so he let him. "Yeah. Let's see if they have slushies."

The duo walked hand-in-hand, getting a lot of weird looks, but no one ever said anything. The teal-haired Romeo was happy; no one was trying to rip them apart because of gender.

They located the food court, and ordered their food. Nat wanted to get a pizza, but Rave said he wasn't going to eat pizza unless it was vegetarian. Nat, a carnivore at heart, stuck his nose up, and ended up with a hot dog and a blue slushie. Rave just ordered something from the organic food stand, and got a red slushie. They ate their food in silence, until...

"OMG!" a girl shouted. "It's them!"

A group of girls, and a couple boys, ran up to them.

"You're Nat from Don't Turn Around!" another girl squealed. "You're even cuter in person."

"And you're Rave from Sucker For Sore Eyes!" a boy said. "You're singing's rad, dude. Like AFI or The Used."

"We're gonna be at your show tonight!" a third girl said. "You guys are so great!"

"And you're just teenagers like us!" the first girl added. "So inspiring!"

The boys just sat there, smiling and nodding, and eventually the group left them be. They breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to their food.

"I hate people," Rave grumbled.

"What does that make me?" Nat asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"A mutant, I guess," the singer said. "I hate you, but not as much as I hate the general people."

"Awwww I love you too, boo."

"Shut up. I think there's an arcade around the corner. Let's go so I can kick your ass."

"Hey now! I only like penises in there. No shoes."

"You're irritating."

* * *

*7:00 One hour till arrival time*

Nat was on cloud nine. Rave was being so sweet today doing all this stuff with him. They went to the arcade, did the Moon Bounce, browsed V-Stock, and even took some pictures in the Photo Booth. Nat smiled at the last box on strand; he'd snuck a kiss on Rave, and it was the cutest thing ever.

Now they were at Rave's store of choice, and the boy was looking for clothes to try on.

"Don't be too long, babe," Nat said, looking at his watch. "We only got an hour before we report to the venue."

"I know," Rave said. "You know, this town is fucking retarded, but the mall is damn good."

"Totally."

"And...I've, um, been having a great time with you."

"Me too, babe."

"Come on, I'm gonna try these on."

Nat tilted his head. "Why do I have to come?"

"So you can tell me how good I look in them."

"Y'know, this is why my mom questions your gender."

The two made their way to the dressing room, Rave finding a stall. The whole place was empty except for them. Nat sat down on a bench, waiting for his boyfriend and glancing at his watch.

"Nat?" Rave called. "Can you come here?"

The guitarist obeyed, approaching the stall. The door opened, and he was yanked inside by his shirt and pushed down onto a bench. The singer straddled his hips, and began sucking on his neck.

"Rave, ahh!" Nat groaned. "What's this, mm, for?"

The violet-haired beauty leaned back to look at him, grinding into him. "Your reward for such a nice day."

Nat mewled each times their hips met. "J-just seeing you l-look s-ahh! happ-eek! is reward enough."

Rave stopped. "So no sex in a changing room?"

The guitarist knew his boyfriend was a tease. And he loved it, unless his dick was on the line. He kissed Rave hard, hands trailing down to cup his delightful ass. Nat loved all the little sounds he was making; he loved when Nat massaged his ass, and the latter enjoyed touching it. They didn't call him the King of Butts for nothing.

*7:30*

Nat lifted Rave into his arms so he could stand. As soon as he set the boy down, Rave attacked his neck. Nat got them both out of their clothes, and, once both were naked, Rave push Nat against the wall. He kissed down his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue. Nat moaned, trying to be quiet so no one heard. He watched the violet head trail down his stomach until he reached his prize. He licked around the head, trailing down Nat's throbbing erection, teasing all the places he knew made the boy scream. Said boy was trying not to come undone as he clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle his noises. Rave engulfed his erection with his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Nat tangled his fingers in Rave's hair, moaning loudly into his hand.

He whimpered when Rave's mouth left him. "Baby," he gasped.

The actor stood up and kissed him, their tongues dancing feverishly. "Take me," he said into Nat's mouth. "I want you."

Nat growled, and braced his arms under Rave's ass, hoisting him up against the wall. Rave wrapped his legs around Nat, licking his fingers and preparing himself. Nat licked up the dark skin of Rave's neck, going up to his lips and kissing him.

Rave took hold of the guitarist's penis, and guided himself down on it, Nat groaning at the sensation. Once Rave was comfortable, he began thrusting, crushing his mouth to his to silence their moans. He was rough, just how he knew the singer liked it, as he pounded mercilessly into him. Rave's nails raked down his tan back, the pressure inside of him building.

"Nat!" he moaned. "Nat, I love you!"

The Romeo nearly stopped thrusting when he heard that. He never thought he'd hear his boyfriend say that, and here it was. It may have been a spur of the moment, but Nat didn't care.

"I love you too, Rave," Nat declared as he came inside him.

Rave came right after him, splattering all over their stomachs. The two stood there for a second, panting, until Nat's legs gave out and he sink down onto the floor with Rave still on top of him.

Rave dug into his pants pocket for a wet wipe, which he always carried because he hated people and their germs. He lifted himself off of Nat and cleaned them both off.

"Did you mean it?" Nat said dreamily.

"Mean what?" Rave asked.

"When you said you love me."

Rave kissed Nat. "I think I did."

Nat smiled. He looked down at his watch, and his smiled disappeared.

*7:45*

"Shit!" he squeaked. "Get dressed! We gotta pay for your stuff and get to the venue!"


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: So thus far there's been a lot of romance and not much interaction from the other band members. Therefore, have some filler with Nazz, Rolf, Ed, and Eddy. P. Rolf's dialogue is fucking fun. Also, in case I didn't make this clear enough, I only wanted Rolf to be Rev! in appearance not in the way he acts, in case you were confused. Song is Take My Pain Away by Anarbor. Okay that's enough yapping from me. Go read.

Chapter 14  
"Where are those guys?" Nazz asked she, Ed, Eddy, Jim, Plank and Rolf made their way to the venue.

Nat and Rave had been gone all afternoon and were nowhere to be found. Same with Edd and Kevin.

"Rolf would guess they are milking the yak," Rolf said, winking toward the others.

"I believe that is Rolf's way of saying they are engaging in dirty deeds, correct?" Ed asked.

The foreign boy laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes brainiac Ed-boy. You are sharp as Nana's prized pick axe, yes?"

"Excuse me Rolf," Eddy interjected politely. "Why would your Nana have a pick axe?"

The bassist eyed the boy. "You need not know Nana's business, kind one! Do not disrespect Rolf's family name!"

"I'm very sorry Rolf," the short boy said. "I didn't wish to be intrusive."

"All is well, small-in-stature Ed-boy."

"Guys, this isn't the point," Nazz said, getting slightly annoyed. "The point is we're on in thirty minutes and they're late. And what about Edd and Kevin? They're not here either."

They were escorted by security through the wall of fans crowded at the door and into the building. Each were shown to dressing rooms. They'd all gotten ready and were chilling backstage, and there was still no sign of the four boys.

"What are we going to do if they don't show?" Jim asked, crawling into Plank's lap. The giant drummer wrapped his arms around the tiny guitarist, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"We have more than enough musicians here to perform between us," Ed said logically. "Rolf, you can sit in with SFSE, can't you?"

"Rolf shall do his best," he agreed.

Ed continued. "And Nazz, you know SFSE's songs, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And Jim and Eddy, you know a couple of DTA's songs, don't you?"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

At that moment, Edd and Kevin scrolled in, arms around each other laughing at whatever they were talking about.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Nazz asked.

"Well we went to see a movie," Kevin explained.

"Then we kind of just wandered around," Edd added. "Got lost but we saw this band of hippies or whatever. Didn't know any still existed."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "Remember the one that was all 'Nature touches us all, man. Like air because we breath it. Be one with nature.'"

They laughed, and everyone just stared.

"I guess you had to be there?" Nazz figured. "Have you seen Nat and Rave?"

On cue, the boys rushed in, out of breath.

"And we have the two of you been?" Ed asked.

"We went to the mall!" Nat said. "And well, we got a bit distracted." He winked.

Rave elbowed him in the gut.

"Well, we're all here at least," Jim said, interrupting them. "Just in time, too. We're due onstage. SFSE's on first tonight. Let's do this, boys."

* * *

_You gotta feel it_  
_bet it keeps you up at night_  
_you know that I'm leaving_  
_everything will be alright_  
_And even when I'm miles away_

Edd watch from backstage. He messed with Kevin a lot about his band, but truthfully he thought they were good. Not his taste, really, but they had talent. He watched Kevin, who was jumping in place. He chuckled; his Pumpkin, so full of energy.

_You got me high like cocaine_  
_we're moving faster than a freeway_  
_and I can feel you in my veins_  
_baby take my pain away_  
_take my pain away_

Kevin noticed Edd, and ran to him at the edge of the stage. He winked and moved his lips to the words, as if directing them at his boyfriend.

_Hit me like a kick drum_  
_love me like we're still young_  
_we're older but we're still the same_  
_baby take my pain away_  
_take my pain away_

Edd smirked. He teasingly blew a kiss at him, the redhead turning and running off again, this time to jump on the amp.

"I love you," Edd said, knowing Kevin couldn't hear or see him from where he was. "Man, I'm a girl." He laughed.

Author's Note: Okay, yes, I put the romance in at the end. I said I wasn't but whatever. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm not writing every location. Not enough patience. So let's skip around a bit, shall we! Plim in this chapter, seeing as I've been neglecting it. In fact, PLIM LEMON! All aboard the I'm-Going-To-Hell train! :)

Chapter 15  
A week later, they'd made it to Buffalo, New York. DTA and SFSE were becoming more famous by the day, and the media was all over Dolly Records about the rising popularity of the two teenage bands.

The turnout to this concert was the largest they've had so far, and boy was it wild. After the concert, the bands were having a hard time getting out of the building to return to their hotel. Security even struggled trying to get them through.

And when someone grabbed Jim, all hell broke loose.

They'd made it through, and Edd was the first to notice his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Guys!" he said. "Where's Jim! Mark!"

Mark, the guard who'd been closest to Jim, shrugged, looking guilty. "I don't know, man."

"Jim!" everyone started calling. "Where are you?"

Plank, on the other hand, dove straight into the mass of people. He heard the others call after him and tell him to get out of there, but he wasn't listening. He was focused on finding Jim.

Luckily, Jim's green hair allowed him to be easily recognizable in the crowd. Plank spotted the boy in a mass of girls all crushing him in a huge hug.

"Plank!" the guitarist called.

The giant sifted through the crowd, thankful that he was taller than most of them, and plucked the small boy up, placing him on his shoulders above everyone. Plank forced his way through the crowd to safety. Once he'd reached it, he moved Jim into his arms and hugged him closely. Jim, who was still almost two feet off the ground in Plank's grasp, threw his arms around the boy's neck and hugged him back.

"Awww," Nat cheered. "He's like a knight! And Jim's his little princess!"

Jim glared at him, blushing.

"Don't feel bad, Jim," Nat said. "Rave's my princess." He winked at the singer.

"Shut the fuck up, Goldberg," Rave growled.

* * *

They all returned to the hotel. Plank walked Jim up to his room. When they got there, Plank turned to go to his room, but was stopped when a small hand grabbed his.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Plank?" Jim asked, blushing.

Plank smiled, and nodded, letting the small boy pull him inside the room. They plopped down on the bed, and Jim started flipping channels for a movie. He found one on Showtime, and the two settled in.

"Thanks for saving me," Jim said, snuggling up on Plank's chest.

"Of course," the giant said, lacing his fingers through the boy's soft green hair. "I'd do anything for you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your real name, Plank?"

Plank laughed. "It's Demetrius. I thought you knew that."

Jim shrugged. "I don't pry everyone into telling me. I wanted to hear you tell me."

"Well now you know."

"Demetrius... I like how that sounds."

"You can call me that if you want. I don't mind."

Jim smiled at him, and leaned up to kiss his lips. Plank tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Jim pulled away.

"Demetrius?" he said softly.

"Yes?" Plank answered.

"Will you..." he paused, searching for the words. "Will you make love to me?"

Plank's eyes widened. That really caught him off guard, especially coming from innocent Jim Vincent. His mouth went dry. "A-are you sure?"

Jim nodded.

Plank, contrary to popular belief that he was a stud, had never had sex with anyone, and hadn't the slightest clue of what to do. And by the look on Jim's face, he didn't know either.

The drummer decided to do what he always did: wing it.

The two boys nervously shed their clothes, and Jim laid down. Plank crawled over him, and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Slowly and gently, the taller explored the boy's soft, pale skin with his hands. Jim couldn't help but gasp as those calloused hands traced his curves, moaning softly as Plank lovingly kissed his neck.

Jim pulled something out of his bag on the side of the bed, and Plank gaped at him. It was a bottle of lube.

"Edd thought I'd need it," he said sheepishly.

"Your brother's...observant," Plank said, grabbing the bottle.

Jim laid back down, and the giant spread some lube on two of his fingers. Instinctually, he knew how this worked, but he was still nervous. He spread Jim's pale legs, pausing to feel his soft skin. He looked up to see those green eyes shut tight, and he leaned in to kiss the boy.

"You need to relax," Plank whispered against his lips as he gently started probing his entrance with his finger.

Jim looked up into those ocean blue eyes and relaxed under his touch. There was something about Plank that made him feel safe and secure.

The drummer inserted another finger, and Jim squirmed uncomfortably. Plank kissed his face, trying to calm him down.

Soon, he'd prepared the boy, and was stroking his erection to full most and spreading lube on it. Jim looked down with wide eyes. He had no idea how that was supposed to fit inside him. Plank was huge.

Slowly, he pushed into Jim's entrance, stopping when he heard the boy utter a pained cry.

"Keep going," Jim said, trying his best to relax.

Plank nodded, and, with a determined look on his face, kept going until he was all the way inside. The small boy held tightly to the giant's biceps, panting from the pain. He stroked the green hair, kissing the boy lovingly as he waited for him to feel better

Soon, though, it subsided, and he wiggled his hips. Plank gasped at the movement, and thrusted into Jim. He moaned, this time from pleasure, and Plank built a gentle pace, scared of breaking the tiny boy in his arms if he was too rough.

"I'm n-not made of g-glass," Jim gasped out, seemingly reading his thoughts. "I won't b-break. So fuck me harder!"

Plank moaned when he heard Jim say that. It was so seductive and adorable, he couldn't help himself. He went faster, pounding into the boy. Jim tangled his fingers in Plank's hair, moans getting louder and higher with each thrust.

The giant bent to Jim's ear. "Jim," he whispered huskily. "When you reach your peak, I want you to scream out my name."

The boy nodded, and Plank went faster, hearing the headboard hit the wall with the force of his thrusts.

"Demetrius!" Jim called out as he spilled his seed all over their bodies.

Plank growled, kissing Jim hard as he came inside him. He flipped onto his back to avoid crushing the boy, and pulled him to his side. The green-haired boy snuggled into him, falling asleep immediately, too tired to do anything else.

The drummer laughed joyously, planting a kiss on Jim's forehead. He'd waited so long for this moment, and it was more exhilarating than he imagined. He had just made love to Jim, the boy he'd loved since he laid eyes on him. He sighed, turning to spoon the boy, dwarfing him in his arms. Sleep quickly overtook him.

* * *

"Demetrius!"

Kevin and Edd, one room away, had been watching a movie on TV and making out, when they swore they heard Jim scream.

"Was that Jim?" Edd asked.

"You don't think..." Kevin began.

They were interrupted by a loud groan.

"Ew!" they both said, turning the TV up.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: You guys are about to hate me. I have no regrets. Warning: Contains Plim sappiness and an instance of rape.

Chapter 16  
"New York City!" Kevin cheered as they got off the bus in front of the hotel.

Plank smiled at Jim; they were where they needed to be, and he was ready for his big date with the boy.

"This hotel's more expensive," Ed reminded them. "We'll have to double up in rooms. I assume the couples will be together. And Nazz, you can room with Eddy, because he's gay. I shall room with Rolf."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags.

* * *

Kevin and Edd were settling in to their room. It had a queen-sized bed and a Jacuzzi, and the two now had a reason to love New York City. All at once, though, their wonderland was shattered when room service visited.

He was a tall, lean man, at least four years their senior. He had a baby face, but their was nothing innocent about it as he stared Edd down. Jason, his name was. He had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, looks absolutely to die for.

Now, it wasn't Edd's fault he was being ogled. Edd was incredibly hot, even more so without his shirt. But the way the ravenette stared back, as if curious, made Kevin uneasy.

"Thanks," Kevin said through his teeth.

He took the food and quickly shooed the man out the door, slamming the door and turning back to his boyfriend.

"What the fuck was that?" he spat.

"I don't know," Edd said, looking at the floor. "He was like raping me with his eyes. Fucking creep."

Kevin shook his head. "Whatever. I'm gonna grab a shower."

* * *

Jim and Plank had caught a cab to a secret location. The giant refused to even give him a hint, kissing him to shut him up every time he inquired. Eventually Jim gave up on asking, and just enjoyed the sights outside the window.

Finally, they came to a stop.

"A park?" Jim asked, getting out of the car.

Plank paid the driver, then joined his boyfriend. "Central Park. Like you were mumbling in your sleep."

"What are we doing?" the guitarist asked.

"You'll see," the drummer said as he took Jim's hand and led him along.

Jim guessed they were getting close, because Plank slipped behind him and shielded his eyes. The tiny boy had no choice but to comply and the giant led him to their destination.

Suddenly, Plank stopped. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," Jim said.

The hands were removed, and Jim gazed upon a horse-drawn carriage. The boy grinned widely, turning to hug Plank.

"And this is part one," the taller boy said. "President Jimmy helped out with this. He sent people out to make reservations here ahead of time."

"What's part two?" Jim asked.

"We have to take the carriage to get there," Plank said, smiling down at his adorable lover.

The two climbed inside the carriage, the drummer cradling the guitarist in his arms. Jim was on his lap, nestled comfortably into his chest. There was nowhere he'd rather be.

Finally, the carriage stopped, and Jim peered through the trees just ahead, seeing glimmering lights.

"What is it?" he asked.

Plank lifted him up into his arms, and stepped out of the carriage, carrying him bridal style through the arc of trees. As the setup came into view, Jim's eyes sparkled. It was a gazebo that was strung with golden lights, which was even more beautiful framed by the setting sun. The tree branches hung low around it, sheltering it from the outside world.

Plank set Jim down, and the two strode toward the spectacular sight. Glancing inside, the small boy saw a picnic in the center of the gazebo; many delicious looking foods were strewn about on the blanket. The pair sat on the blanket, and began to eat.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jim said breathlessly as Plank fed him a chocolate-covered strawberry.

Plank smiled, watching the boy eat the strawberry from his hand. "I've seen better."

"Oh no," Jim giggled. "Is this where you tell me I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

The drummer blushed hard. "Well I was. You ruined it, you killjoy."

The two grinned at each other.

"Will you be my boyfriend now, Jim?" Plank asked. "I waited this whole time for this moment. I waited for everything to be immaculate just for you."

Jim smiled fondly at him. "Was their ever any doubt that I'd say no. Of course I will... I love you Demetrius."

Plank returned the smile. "I love you too, Jim."

The two kissed, and watched the sunset as they enjoyed the rest of their date.

* * *

Later, the bands finished up a concert and went back to their rooms. Kevin had gone to Nat's room for a bit to hang out with his friend.

However, when he returned to the room he was sharing with Edd, his heart hit the floor. Jason was atop his boyfriend about to plunge into him.

"Edd?" Kevin squeaked, tears in his eyes.

Edd pushed Jason off. "Kevin! Wait! It's not what you think! Seriously! You have to listen to me Kevin." Tears had formed in his eyes too, but the redhead was too enraged to noticed as he threw his things into his bag and stormed out of the room.

He sent out a text to everyone: [EMERGENCY STOP KEVIN FROM LEAVING THERES BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING]

However, everyone looked all over, and Kevin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

*What really happened*

Edd was lounging on his bed watching TV when he heard the door open. He figured it was just Kevin, so he didn't look up. But when hands landed on his throat, he knew it wasn't Kevin. It was Jason with a murderous look in his eyes.

Normally, Edd was all fight and could beat the shit out of anyone that crossed him. The psychotic glint in Jason's eyes had rendered him defenseless; a deer in the headlights.

Jason forced him out of his clothes, and threw him on his back.

"You're gonna be a good little boy and let me have my way with you," he growled in the petrified teen's ear. "Or I'm gonna kill you and your redheaded boyfriend."

The fight completely left Edd. He didn't care about himself, but he'd be damned if he let anything happen to Kevin. Kevin was his most prized possession.

Just as Jason was about to enter him, someone up there decided to pity him for that was the moment his boyfriend walked in.

Sadly, the scene looked very compromising, and Kevin hadn't heard him out. He stormed out of the hotel and has been missing for two days.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Not sure if I wanna stop this story soon or not. Let's hear some reviews: Do you guys think I should find a stopping point soon, and try to do more with it?

Chapter 17  
President Jimmy was sitting at his desk, drinking from his emergency alcohol stash. A teenager in his care had gone missing halfway across the country. Media harassment was at an all time high, and the tour had to be paused. Fans were outraged, parents were outraged, everyone was outraged. And who do you think gets the blame? The President of Dolly Records.

Jimmy had never been much of a drinker. In fact, the last time he drank was when his wife left him and took their kids. However, in times of great turmoil, alcohol seemed to be his only coping mechanism.

Sarah burst in, not even caring that Jimmy was drinking himself into a stupor. "The reporters. They're all crazy! What are we gonna do? If we can't find Kevin, we're done for!"

"It's out of our hands, Sarah," he said. "We can't go to New York and look ourselves. All we can hope for is that Kevin turns up."

* * *

Edd had been calling his boyfriend nonstop, desperately hoping for an answer. Before he met Kevin, he didn't give a fuck about anyone but his brother. But now he had someone else he cared deeply for, and he'd let him slip through his fingers.

It wasn't his fault though. Kevin wouldn't listen to him.

Finally, five days after he'd disappeared, Edd found him. He was sprawled out on a park bench, using his bag as a pillow.

"Kevin?" Edd called.

Kevin looked up, and scrambled off the bench, running in the other direction. Edd, faster than the redhead and lighter on his feet, immediately caught up to him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him.

"Kevin!" Edd screamed in his face. "Would you please just hear me out? You don't know what fucking happened back there!"

"Yes I do!" Kevin said through clenched teeth, struggling futilely. "You were cheating on me! After all I did for you! Edd, I love you! You smashed my heart!"

"HE WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" the ravenette shrieked, burying his face into the redhead's neck and sobbing. Pedestrians had turned at the outburst, and Kevin waved them off with an uneasy smile.

"Edd..." Kevin said softly.

"He was trying to rape me and you didn't even hear me out," the swimmer sobbed. "Instead you ran out on me. You fucking idiot!"

"I'm so sorry," Kevin choked out, beginning to cry. He knew he was an idiot. What he did was wrong. Edd had begged him to hear him out, and he walked out.

"I don't even know if I can forgive you. That's what's hard about this. I think we should go home and take some time."

"Edd. No. I love you and I know I was a complete fucking moron. But I know now that I can trust you. Please don't leave. Couples always have ups and downs. That's a relationship, okay? You can't just drop it because one thing happens."

Edd bit his lip, resting his forehead against Kevin's. "You're right. We've gotta overcome these obstacles. And finish the tour. I mean, it'd suck for all our fans to have to get refunds. Plus, Prez would probably murder us."

"Exactly. So let's do this. Thirty-six cities to go."

"Thirty-six cities to go."


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note: School is about to let out for me, so I won't be able to update as often. It could be every few days to every other week. I'll do my best to update as much as I can as often as I can. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Please forgive me, but I'm ending the tour early. I can't think of anything else to do on it and I'm poor at destinations because I've never been out of my own state haha. Anyway, they're going home. This will probably be the end. I've run out of ideas with this story. Fear not, I have another story in the works. It will be a regular KevEdd. My second try at it! So here's the last installment of Rock Me, Baby. Keep in mind, updates won't be as often.

Chapter 18  
The tour was returned, much to President Jimmy's relief, and the bands were cruising down the east coast. Five cities later, they were in Washington D.C.

"We should go meet the president!" Nat said.

"NO!" came the reply from all members of both bands.

Currently, everyone was relaxing in a small cafe. Coffee, free wi-fi...and free wi-fi.

"Why noooot?" Nat whined.

"You could get us arrested for terrorism or something," Nazz said.

"Or annoy the president so badly that you get us deported," Rave snorted.

The teal-head glared at his boyfriend, and pouted as he sipped at his coffee.

"Rolf is confused as to why you enjoy these smelly bean drinks," Rolf piped up.

"It's coffee, man," Kevin groaned. "Just drink it or give it to me."

Nazz's laptop beeped.

"Who is it?" Edd asked.

"Sarah," she said, opening the e-mail. She began to read, "'Dear SFSE and DTA, I'm sad to inform you that the tour must be discontinued immediately. In fact, all Dolly Records business is now postponed until further notice. President Jimmy has been arrested for holding his ex-wife at gunpoint and shooting her new boyfriend. The bus drivers are informed to bring you back home immediately. Pack your belongings. ~Sarah.'"

Everyone was wide-eyed.

"The tour is over?" Jim asked. "Just like that?"

"Afraid so," Ed said sadly.

"We made it big and lost it all," Rave sighed.

"We'll be back," Kevin assured everyone. "Hell, we're seventeen. There's a whole world ahead of us."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

The town's ears perked up as two tour buses drove through the cul-de-sac. Families rejoiced upon the arrivals of their children, except for Jim and Edd's parents, who were, as usual, nowhere to be found.

Kevin rushed to the Vincent house, excited at his plan. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" Edd said as he answered the door.

"Edd, I..." Kevin began. "I got an idea. Remember how I said there's a whole world ahead of us?"

The swimmer raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Well...how about we go see it. We still have a shit load of money left from touring and nothing to do now. So how about we go to Europe?"

"You want me to drop everything and go to Europe with you?"

"...Yes."

Edd shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

Nat and Rave were laying on Nat's bed naked. They'd just finished "welcome back" sex, and were basking in their afterglow.

"Do you want to move in with me?" he asked his lover.

Rave glared. "No. You're rabid. I might catch it if I move in."

"Fine," Nat groaned.

* * *

"So your brother's going to Europe?" Plank asked. "Just like that?"

"Yup," Jim said, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you over the summer," Plank said with a wink.

Jim blushed. "Looks like."

The End

Author's Note: Sorry as fuck, guys. See you next time.


End file.
